My Prince
by widymorianti
Summary: Menjadi penerus satu-satunya raja memang bukan kehendak Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan aneh pada Jenderal perangnya, Bakehyun menyimpulkan itu cinta. "Aku itu normal! Aku masih menyukai tubuh biola para wanita dan dada besar mereka!". ChanBaek/Yaoi/NC21/BxB/
1. Prolog

**My Prince**

-widymori-

"Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin terlahir menjadi seorang rakyat biasa agar bisa mengagumimu tanpa beban berat sebagai pewaris tunggual kerajaan Neus."

"PANGERAN BAEKHYUN HILANG!"

"Aku normal dan aku masih menyukai tubuh biola para gadis juga dada besar itu! Jadi manamungkin aku memimpikan pangeran yang berada di bawahku?"

"Pertunanganmu dengan kerajaan itu tak bisa di batalkan. Sementara menunggu usiamu 20 tahun, kau akan menggantikanku duduk di singgasana dan memerintah kerajaan."

Cinta tak melihat kedudukan.

Cinta hanya memerlukan pengakuan.

Dan apa ia akan mengakuiku?

Apa ia akan membalas cintaku?

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, Yaoi/ BxB**

 **Sekali lagi aku mau liat respon dari kalian. Dan gam au kecewa kaya ff terdahulu.**

 **Klo review di sini bagus aku lanjut ke ceritanya.**

 **Hehehehe….**


	2. 1 Promise

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kwon Jiyong

Kim Taeyeon

Irene

(dan lainnya)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"PANGERAN BAEKHYUN MENGHILANG!"teriak seorang pelayan istana yang baru saja mengecek kediaman anak raja satu-satunya itu. Seisi istana panik, semua pelayan dan pengawal berpencar keseluruh penjuru istana untuk menemukan pangeran kecil mereka yang memang terkenal tidak bisa diam itu.

Dari semua tempat yang sering dikunjungi bahkan menjadi tempat favorit persembunyian si pangeran sudah mereka datangi dan semuanya nihil. Tapi ada satu tempat lain yang sangat jarang tersentuh para pelayan yaitu tempat pelatihan prajurit perang.

.

.

Seorang bocah berusia 9 tahun itu sedang mengendap-endap di pinggiran sebuah bangunan tua. Langkahnya yang dibuat ringan membuat semua orang yang berada di hadapannya tak mendengar derap langkah si kecil. Ia berniat mengagetkan sosok jangkung di hadapannya yang sedang memandang serius pada lapangan dengan puluhan orang yang sedang berlatih pedang.

"PERHATIKAN ARAH PEDANG KALIAN"teriak si jangkung yang membuat bocah mengendap di belakangnya ikut memekik kaget. Si jangkung yang berdiri tesentak dengan kedua tangan di belakangnya itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah sedang mengelus elus dadanya.

"Pangeran?"

"Suaramu membuatku kaget, Chanyeol!"si kecil masih mengelus dadanya yang berdebar seraya mendekati si tinggi yang sekarang menghadapnya.

"Dan kau pasti melarikan diri lagi dari kelas sastramu pangeran?"tepat sasaran. Yang lebih tua sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap pundak sempit si mungil di hadapannya. Usia mereka terpaut sepuluh tahun tapi si kecil selalu merasa nyaman pada sosok yang seharusnya terlihat menyeramkan karena jabatan jenderal perang yang ia dapatkan di usianya yang masih delapan belas tahun itu.

Chanyeol menatap dalam manik hitam kelam di hadapannya dan mulai tersenyum ketika si kecil malah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu karena memang pada dasarnya pangeran kecil ini mengemaskan walau terkadang menyebalkan saat sesuatu yang ia inginkan tak dapat ia dapatkan.

"Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu itu mengemaskan."lengan besar Chanyeol mencapit hidung mungil si pangeran dan menariknya,"Tapi terkadang menjengkelkan."lanjutnya. "Kembali kekedimanmu pangeran, atau aku yang akan menyeretmu ke sana."

…

Sembilan tahun menjabat sebagai jendral perang membuat nama Chanyeol semakin dikenal karena keberhasilannya memenangkan beberapa pertempuran dengan strategi yang luar biasa.

Kemenangan-kemenangan itu membuat wilayah kerajaan semakin meluas setiap tahunnya. Ini membuat kerajaan Neus semakin disegani dan semakin berkuasa di kalangan kerajaan-kerajaan kecil di sekitarnya.

Contohnya adalah kerajaan Corvin yang terkenal akan rempah-rempah dan obat-obatan berkuwalitas tinggi itu mengabdikan dirinya pada tahta kepemimpinan raja Jiyong dengan jenderal Chanyeol sebagai pemimpin ratusan ribu prajurit perang yang tak takut mati di tangannya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau mau menjadi jenderal?" pertanyaan lugu itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun namun orang yang ditanya hanya diam dan tak merespon.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya lagi dan si jangkung menunduk untuk menatap wajah sang pangeran di sampingnya.

"Panggil aku Jenderal Park saat banyak pelayan dan prajurit di sini." Nadanya dingin dan wajahnya memandang datar. Membuat jembatan pemisah yang jauh di atas kedekatan mereka.

Chanyeol memang mati-matian menjauhi si pangeran saat tau bahwa bocah kecil ini menyukainya. Ia ini pria normal yang masih menyukai dada besar dan mengagumi tubuh wanita. Walau pada kenyataannya di usia yang menginjak 24 tahun ini ia belum memiliki pendamping hidup seperti rekan-rekannya di kerajaan.

"Maaf, ta-tapi,, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Chanyeol saat kita berduaan?" ayolah Chanyeol jangan terpengaruh dengan nada memelas anak ini. Ia terus menguatkan hati karena ia normal tentu saja.

"Tidak! Aku melarangnya. Pangeran tetap harus memanggilku Jenderal Park saat semua orang tidak ada." ralatnya dan kembali berjalan. Ini sebuah pukulan tentu saja. Melihat seberapa dekat mereka ketika dulu.

…

"Kudengar putri Taeyeon akan mengunjungi kerajaan?" suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sebuah ruangan besar kediaman pangeran. Beginilah kegiatan sehari-hari pelayan istina ketika si pemilik kediaman besar itu sedang tidak ada si ruangannya. Bergosip.

"Yah dan yang aku heran adalah, kenapa harus membawa serta putrinya kalau yang dibahas kedua raja itu hanya pengamanan perbatasan juga wilayah-wilayah jajahan? Mengerti apa seorang putri tentang hal seperti itu." itu pelayan yang lain

"Seperti kau mengerti saja."

"Memang aku tidak mengerti. Aku ini hanya pelayan dan aku ini perempuan, mana mengerti aku pembahasan mengenai perebutan wilayah?" setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara langkah mendekati mereka. Sontak tubuh mereka menegang dan suasana terasa horror karena sosok itu tak bersuara setelah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang punggung keduanya.

"Berani sekali kalian membicarakan pangeran tanpa aku?" suara gadis lain mengangetkan duanya. Dua pelayan gugup itu membalik tubuhnya mendapati rekan kerjanya yang lain sedang menunduk dan bertolak pinggang dengan sebuah kemoceng di tangannya. Terasa lega karena bukan si pemilik kediaman besar itu yang memergoki mereka.

"Yak! Kau nyaris membuat kami mati ditempat!" dan sebuah tawa memenuhi ruangan besar di kerajaan Neus.

…

Sebuah jamuan teh untuk menghormati tamu agung kerajaan Neus sedang terlaksana. Seorang pangeran bertubuh ramping menduduki salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan putri cantik dari kerajaan yang terkenal dengan rempah-rempahnya.

Taeyeon mengambil cangkir teh dengan anggun nya. Kelingking nya teracung ketika bibirnya mengenai ujung cangkir yang berwarna putih gading. Suasana masih tenang dan suara kicauan biru menjadi satu-satunya lagu pendamping di kala itu.

"Eh, sebenarnya,, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di ruangan ini." ucap Baekhyun yang menjadi pembuka pembicaraan. Taeyeon sudah selesai dengan cangkirnya dan sekarang ia memandang Baekhyun dengan mata indahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan baru sampai pangeran. Apakah sopan meninggal kan seorang tamu seperti ku?"

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin bertemu jenderal Park." lihat betapa lagunya anak ini. Apa kuat seorang putri Taeyeon si penyayang binatang-ralat- penyayang anak-anak ini bersikap ketus dan tegas? Oh dosa apa ia sampai harus menjadi kandidat terdepan calon permasyurinya kelak?

"Tidak pangeran. Perintah raja adalah agar anda menemani putri saat para raja dalam pertemuan penting." itu penasehat Kim yang setia berdiri di sisi lain sang pangeran. "Lagi pula di sana ada jenderal Park yang ikut dalam pertemuan." tambahnya dan demi apapun pangeran mereka mengerucutkan bibirnya juga jangan lupa pipi yang menggembung itu. Bukankah menggemaskan?

"Dengar? Jenderal Park juga sedang ikut pertemuan, pangeran. Jadi lebih baik anda menemani ku minum teh di sini." oh sabarkan si putri malang ini ya Dewa.

…

"TIDAK!" jerit seseorang di kediaman pangeran Byun. Si pemilik kastil besar itu menjerit ketika kabar jenderal kesayangan nya harus di tugaskan memeriksa perbatasan dan dilanjutkan dengan melatih prajurit dari kerajaan sebelah.

"Itu perintah langsung dari raja, pangeran." pelayan pribadi itu menunduk takut karena setelah pemberitahuan berita itu si pangeran terus-terusan histeris ya walau tidak sampai membanting barang-barang seperti di film-film. Untung yah waktu itu belum ada tv hahaha.

"Kenapa harus jenderal Park? Masih ada jenderal Oh dan jenderal Kim yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan ini. Kemapa harus jenderal Park?" jerit nya lagi.

"Kami tidak tau." si pelayan menunduk dan memohon pamit.

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki ramping itu bergerak cepat menuju kediaman Chanyeol yang berada jauh dari kediamannya. Semua pengawal kelimpungan mengikuti si pangeran kecil yang gerakannya lebih lincah dari kancil.

"CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriakan itu menggema di tempat beristirahat para jenderal yang masih lajang. Dan di sini hanya ada Chanyeol, tidak perlu di jelaskan kenapa.

"Ada apa ini?" dan orang yang di panggil pun muncul dengan pakaian santai karena ini sudah malam ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau akan pergi?" itu Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan si jangkung. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, kenapa kabar kepergian nya bisa sampai ke telinga Baekhyun?

"Ya, karena ini perintah raja."jawabnya.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku?" mata indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan nyaris menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening dari mata indahnya.

Ingatan Chanyeol kebali pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di mana ia harus pergi ke medan perang melakukan tugas penting demi kejayaan kerajaannya. Saat itu ia masih berusia 20 tahun dan si kecil Baekhyun merengek tak mau ditinggal tapi tugas tetaplah tugas dan ia dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sepulangnya dari perang dengan membawa kemenangan juga kuasa wilayah baru, Chanyeol diberi kabar bahwa Baekhyun jatuh sakit dan menolak makan selama ia pergi berperang. Lama perang saat itu nyaris seminggu dan banyak prajurit yang gugur di medan perang. Jadi bayangkan seberapa kurus tubuh kecil itu yang menolak makanan masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Saat itu memang Chanyeol belum tau perasaan Baekhyun dan hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Jadi demi memulihkan kembali kondisi sang pangeran, ia rela mengganti peran dayang istana untuk mengurusi si penerus satu-satunya itu. Dari mengelap tubuh kurus itu tiap harinya, menggantikannya baju, dan menyuapinya. Dan pada akhirnya si pangeran pulih dan kembali ceria seperti biasa.

Kembali pada kondisi saat ini. Walau Jenderal ini berniat menjauhi si pangeran, tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia tak mau kejadian terdahulu terulang dan membuat si pangeran kecil ini terluka lagi.

"Hanya untuk 3 hari aku janji."

"Ja-jangan melirik para gadis dan menidurinya. Kau harus ingat aku dan kebali. Kau harus janji!"dan satu bulir bening itu lolos dari sudut matanya membuat si jangkung berwajah tegas ini terasa sakit dalam hatinya. Ia kembali membuat pangerannya menangis.

"Aku janji."

…

Desas-desus beredar tentang kedekatan jenderal Park dengan seorang dayang istana kerajaan Corvin. Entah bermula dari apa tapi isu itu sudah sampai ke telinga sang pangeran. Oke abaikan apa yang terjadi di istana terlebih dahulu kita terbang ke kerajaan Corvin.

Chanyeol sedang di tengah pertemuan penting dengan beberapa jenderal besar dan juga petinggi kerajaan membahas strategi perluasan wilayah dan pengembangan yang akan di laksanakan.

"Beberapa daerah yang kerajaan Neus dapatkan memiliki tanah dan perairan yang bagus. Cocok untuk pertanian juga suhu udara yang tidak terlalu panas cocok sekali untuk penanaman rempah-rempah kami di sana." ujar petinggi dari menteri pertanian. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk karena ia sama sekali tak memahami bidang pertanian atau tumbuh-tumbuhan.

"Dan wilayah utara bisa kita gunakan untuk pengiriman obat melalui jalur perairan. Pelabuhannya masih bisa kita manfaatkan." mentri yang lain menambahkan.

Chanyeol terlihat bepikir. Dahinya berkerut dan jarinya mengelus dagu runcingnya. Sebenarnya wilayah yang ia ambil bukan untuk pertanian atau menjadi jalur perdagangan. Melainkan untuk tempat peristirahatan juga tempat pemantauan wilayah dengan jalur air. Tapi melihat kerajaan Corvin adalah kandidat utama calon Permaisuri sang pangeran, ia jadi agak ragu untuk menolak walaupun secara halus sekalipun.

"Bisa saya meminta waktu untuk mendiskusikannya dengan raja? Karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang melenceng dari tujuan awal kami mendapatkan wilayah tersebut." keputusannya bulat. Semua menganggu setuju dan pertemuan di akhiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan jubah kebesarannya mendatangi seorang gadis yang sedang asik dengan buku di tangannya. Gaun sederhana dengan sanggul rapih di atas kepalanya menambah menawanan sosok itu. Ia memang bukan seorang bangsawan namun gelar yang ia sandang bisa membuat semua pelayang istana tertunduk dan memberi hormat. Dayang utama.

Irene adalah dayang kepercayaan sang ratu. Ia di nobatkan sebagai dayang utama saat usianya menginjak 20 tahun dan bergelut sebagai pengurus segala kebutuhan ratu hingga sekarang ia berusia 23 tahun.

Sosok nya anggun dan cantik luar biasa walau tidak mengalahkan kecantikan sang putri tentunya.

Pria itu duduk tepat di hadapan gadis itu dan menyambar gelas tak berdosa di atas meja bundar di sudut ruangan dekat jendela kecil yang menghadap langsung ke taman bunga.

"Ada apa perdanamentri?" tanya sosok itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kita gagal mendapatkan hati sang jenderal keparat itu." suaraya sinis dan penuh kemarahan. Sebenarnya belum gagal rencana mereka sang jenderal jelas-jelas meminta waktu.

"Sabar lah. Kalau dewi Vortuna sedang memihak kita, semua akan berhasil sesuai rencana."

"Ya tapi melihat ia adalah jenderal perang yang merebut langsung wilayah-wilayah di atas kekuasaan kerajaan. Sangat kecil peluang kita mendapatkan hatinya, karena dia akan lebih mengutamakan kepentingan prajuritnya dari pada hal lain." ia meneguk air di gelas itu dengan kasar dan mengelap cairan coklat itu dengan punggung tangannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang gadis yang duduk anggun dan meneguk gelas di tangannya dengan lembut.

"Segala sesuatu harus melalui proses dan kita sedang memperjuangkan proses itu." mata indahnya menerawang jendela kecil di hadapannya memandang beberapa bunga yang bergoyang tertiup angin di luar sana.

…

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di kediaman khusus tamu kerajaan. Pria berpangkat jenderal itu melangkah gagah mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Sosok seorang gadis dengan gaun sederhana nampak di ambang pintu dan tersenyum ramah pada sang jenderal perang kerajaan Neus.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya dan si penghuni sementara memberi jalan si gadis untuk masuk.

"Kedatangan ku ke sini hanya sekedar menyapa tamu kehormatan." ujarnya ketika mereka sudah duduk di sebuah bangku dengan meja bundar juga dua cangkir teh di atas meja tersebut.

"Senang di kunjungi dayang utama secantik anda." ia memuji dengan senyum menawan di wajah tegasnya.

"Pelayanan di kerajaan kami tidak buruk kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum setelah meneguk minumannya. Wajahnya di buat cerah walau semalam ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Sangat baik." singkatnya dan menaruh cangkir itu di atas pisin kecil.

Mata dayang utama itu mengikuti gerak sang jenderal saat menaruh cangkir. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan kembali menatap mata si tampan.

"Aku harap kerja sama antar kerajaan kita bisa berjalan mulu dan sang putri bisa terpilih sebagai calon permaisuri satu-satunya. Aku sedikit kawatir melihat sang raja yang mulai sakit-sakitan. Apa perlu kami memberikan beberapa ramuan herbal untuknya?"ia terus berkicau dan melirik hati-hati pada sang jenderal di sampingnya. Matanya berdenyut ketika tak ada reaksi berarti pada pria jangkung itu. Seharusnya obat perangsang itu bekerja setelah 5 detik si korban meminumnya namun tak ada reaksi. Apa ia salah menuangkan obat saat pelayan-pelayannya mengantarkan minuman itu ke sini?

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah meninggalkan kediaman itu, Chanyeol ambruk di ranjang besar di ruangan itu. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan ia merasakan panas di tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sejak ia meminum teh.

Ia melonggarkan kerah bajunya dan bernapas dengan susah payah. "Sial benda apa yang ada di teh itu?" umpatnya dan saat adik kebanggaannya terasa bangkit dari tidur, ia menyimpulkan. Obat perangsang. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan melakukan pelepasan di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia mengurut bagian kejantanannya dan mengerang merasakan nikmat yang tak ter tahankan. Ketika matanya terpejam, sosok pangeran mungilah yang muncul dan buru-buru ia membelalakan kembali matanya.

"Kenapa harus dia?"ucapnya dan saat bayangannya semakin gila dengan bibir tipis itu mendesahkan namanya, semburan putih lahar panasnya mengotori lantai dan tubuhnya ambruk menyender pada dinding kamar mandi yang berukuran besar itu.

…

Kembali ke kerajaan Neus. Tiga hari kepergian jenderal Park berserta sang raja membuat pangeran bisa leluasa melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Dan kabar kedekatan seorang gadis dengan jenderal kesayangannya membuatnya kesal.

"Yang saya de-dengar, cantik dan bertubuh indah." seorang pelayan tertunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena di hadapannya berdiri seorang pangeran mungil dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Lalu?" tuntutnya.

"Di-dia berdada besar dan.. Dan…"

"Dan apa?" pekik si mungil dan pelayan itu langsung ambruk bersimpuh dan memelas untuk di ampuni.

"Ampun pangeran. Hamba hanya mendengar itu dari para prajurit. Dan hamba tidak tau pasti bagaimana rupa gadis itu."

"Kalau begitu panggil prajurit yang telah menyebarkan berita itu!" marahnya memuncak.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Berita itu memang benar dan jelas membuat amarahnya makin naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kepulangan raja dan rombongan nya di sambut dengan penuh antusias pedanamentri. Tak sabar mereka menunggu hasil dari pertemuan tersebut.

Di pihak Chanyeol, lelaki bertubuh gagah itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok mungil yang biasanya bersikap ceria dan tak bisa diam itu.

Ia berbisik pada seorang pelayan tentang kondisi kerajaan selama ia tinggal bertugas. Dan jawabannya tidak ada yang aneh dan aman-aman saja. Kesimpulan nya adalah si pangeran tidak melakukan hal yang aneh dan ia bisa bernapas lega karena itu.

…

Memasuki kediamannya, ia langsung menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di pinggir pintu kamarnya. Terdapat sebuah meja kerja yang jarang ia gunakan karena tugasnya yang berada di lapangan.

Kursi besar di balik meja ia duduki. Kakinya naik ke atas meja dan punggung kakunya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi nyaman di belakangnya. 5 jam mengendarai kuda membuat tubuhnya lelah dan mata yang terus memantau jalanan menambah deretan kelelahan yang melingkupi dirinya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari luar ruangan. Pintu yang tadinya tertutup, terbuka dengan keras seraya muncul sosok mungil dengan jubah bangsawannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku." Pinta sosok itu. Si jangkung yang awalnya akan beristirahat akhirnya membuka matanya dan menegakan kembali tubuh itu. Kakinya ia turunkan dari atas meja kembali menapak kramik mahal bangunan istana.

"Apa yang harus hamba jelaskan pangeran?"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meniduri gadis dari kerajaan Corvin, tapi kau tidak menepatinya!" nada tinggi dari suara itu menggema di setiap sudur ruangan dan jelas orang yang bedara di luar ruangan juga dapat dengan jelas mendengarkannya.

Merasa bingung dengan tuduhan itu, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencerna kalimat demi kalimat dari pangeran kecilnya.

"Meniduri? Meniduri siapa?"

"Ya jelas meniduri dayang utama kerajaan Corvin! Kau suka dengan dada besarnya bukan?"

"Aku tidak meniduri siapapun di sana. Aku hanya melakukan pertemuan antar jenderal dan para mentri. Juga mengawal raja. Dari mana pangeran mendapatkan kabar tidak benar itu?" ia meminta penjelasan dan pangeran kecil itu kembali menarik napas kesal dan menyemburkan kata-kata dengan nada kerasnya.

"Para prajurid mengatakan kalau kau dekat dengan salah satu dayang dan menidurinya. Kau sudah berjanji, berjanji untuk tidak mendekati gadis dan menidurinya tapi kenapa….kenapa…"tubuhnya mabruk terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah cantik yang sekarang merah dan terbasahi oleh air mata.

Tubuh jangkungnya bangkit dan mendekati sosok mungil di tengah ruangan. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh kedua pundak bergetar si pangeran itu. Merasakan sosok lain di hadapannya, Baekhyun mendongak dengan jawah basah dan hidung merah yang menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tau prajurid itu mendapat berita yang jelas tidak benar itu dari mana, tapi yang jelas, aku tidak mendekati atau meniduri gadis manapun. Jadi berhentilah menangis dan bangkit pangeran! Seorang pewaris kerajaan tidak pantas berlutut di hadapan rakyat sepertiku." Ibujarinya bergerak mengelus pipi basah itu. Menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi kulit putih sang pangeran.

Ia memang bersikukuh tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada sang pangeran mungil di hadapannya. Tapi melihat ia menangis atau sakit karenanya adalah sesuatu yang selalu membuat hatinya melemah.

Ia memang menyukai wanita walau yah ia tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat mengencani mereka. Ia memang mengagumi gundukan besar milik wanita yang semua orang yakin hanya milik ibunyalah yang penah ia sentuh tapi perasaan untuk sang pangeran? Hanya sebatas adik manis yang ia urus sejak kecil, tidak lebih.

Jadi ini lah jawaban mengapa ia tak bisa menerima perasaan sang pangeran selain status sosial mereka yang berbeda juga selain jenis kelamin mereka yang sama. Dan jelas ia meyakini kalau ia masih menyukai para gadis dan buah dada besar.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai guys,, apa iah dengan hanya menyampurkan air putih dan gelembung #plak!**

 **Hehehe ini cuman tes ombak doang,, maaf kalau mengecewakan sama ceritanya soalnya aku ga tahan sebenernya buat ngepost ini tapi udah terlalu lelah buat ngetik hahahaha.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam jabatan kerajaan. Jujur sebenernya aku ga ngerti jabatan kerajaan n jabatan pemerintahan. Cuman waktunitu kepikiran inde kaya gini tiap kali nntn drama. Dan buat yg ga kebayang kerajaannya kaya gimana, tenang kastil Neus n Corvin aslinya ada bangunannya kok. Tinggal tanya mbah google.**

 **Ternyata cape juga yah ngerjain dua ff dalam jangka waktu bersamaan dan maaf kalao masih sering typo atao bahkan makin banyak. Soalnya jujur loh aku tipikal orang yang buta tanba baca atau ga tau kesalahan sendiri. Oh ya.. Klo bilang banyaknyg typo mungkin itu keganti sendiri. Soalnya aku ngetik kadang di hp dan you know lah klo di hp gimana... wkwkwkwk…. Dan aku mulai bls review di chepter 2 deh kayanya… jadi aku ga blsin satu2 ga papa yah.. so klo menurut kalian ini udah bagus,, review yah heheheh makasih n minal aidin wal-faidin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah buat yang merayakan.**


	3. 2 Tidak keduanya

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kwon Jiyong

Kim Taeyeon

Irene

(dan lainnya)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Terima kasih jendral kau sudah membantuku membawakan semua barang ini. Sebagai bayarannya aku akan menghadiahkan mu sebuah kecupan manis." suara lembut seorang gadis meluluhkan hati seorang jendral perang yang di segani ratusan prajurit di istana. Gadis cantik itu menyodorkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata untuk memberikan sentuhan lembut itu pada sang pria jangkung yang perlahan menundukkan wajahnya lalu menyentuh permukaan lembut bibir sang gadis.

Kecupan yang dijanjikannya memang terasa manis dan lembut. Ciuman yang sangat lambat dengan lumatan-lumatan tak menuntut menjadi kegiatan romantis keduanya.

Tangan besar sang jendral menyisir surai halus gadis itu. Memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam kecupan mereka. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir bawah si gadis dan menghisap nya, mengigitnya tanpa niat melukainya.

Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas dengan untaian saliva yang menjuntai bak jembatan, si jangkung membuka perlahan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah gadis itu yang cantik. Namun matanya seketika membesar saat mendapatkan wajah gadis itu menyerupai pangeran kecilnya dengan rambut terurai panjang juga balutan gaun indah.

"HAH!" ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk bangun. Dadanya naik turun dan napasnya berantakan, seolah ia baru berlari berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Keringat membahasi dahinya juga beberapa yang meleleh melalui pelipis. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya dan lalu merebahkan kembali tubuh itu di atas ranjang.

"Mimpi apa tadi itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ini adalah kali pertama ia memimpikan sang pangeran dengan wujud wanita. Ya memang wajah cantik sang pangeran mengalahkan semua kecantikan para pelayan di istana. Tapi dari sekian banyak, kenapa harus sang pangeran lah yang mampir di mimpinya?

…

"Namaku Jieun. Lee Jieun. Aku anak dari raja Lee Jinki, salam kenal." gadis itu membungkukan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada sang pangeran. Umurnya 15 tahun, seusia dengan pangeran Baekhyun saat ini.

Pikir sang raja, mungkin kalau kandidat calon permaisyurinya seumuran, si pangeran bisa lebih cepat akrab dan menyetujui pernikahan nya kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang pangeran suka?" suara lembut dan manis itu membuai telinga beberapa pengawal kerajaan. Sifatnya yang lemah dan lembut membuat siapa saja yang berada di hadapannya pasti terlena dan akan mematuhi apa saja permintaan sang gadis tapi tidak dengan bocah berusia 15 tahun di hadapannya.

"Yang ku suka?" pandangannya di arahkan pada langit biru di atas. Jari telunjuk di ketuk-ketuk di atas dagu runcing ketika ia sedang berfikir.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyukai Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol? Siapa itu?" senyum di wajahnya membuat angin segar bagi para pelayan yang selalu terkena makian dan bentakan sang pangeran. Mereka berharap bahwa yang terpilih kelak bukan putri Taeyeon melainkan putri Jieun yang baik hati. Karena sikap tegas sang putri Taeyeon malah mebuat beberapa pelayan ketakutan dan enggan mendapat tugas untuk menemani sang pangeran juga sang putri saat pertemuan mereka.

"Dia adalah jendral perang yang hebat. Dia memenangkan banyak pertempuran. Chanyeol juga tampan, dan…." si pangeran terus berceloteh tentang jendral kesayangannya. Beginilah kalau ia membahas tentang apa yang ia suka. Dari A sampai Z dan balik lagi ke A ia ceritakan. Dari ujung kaki si jendral sampai ujung rambut, ia hapal betul.

Awalnya Jieun mendengarkan dengan sabar, tapi sejam menceritakan tentang jendral Park, oh yang benar saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahas yang lain pangeran? Seperti kesukaanku?" dan itu akhir dari segalanya.

…

Seorang pria tua dengan jubah kebesarannya duduk di sebuah ruangan besar sebuah istana megah. Ia adalah orang nomor satu di kerajaan itu namun keadaannya sekarang ini tidak sedang baik.

Jari-jarinya yang besar memijat pangkal hidungnya. Matanya terpejam dan otaknya sedang berantakan. Pasalnya putra satu-satunya itu sedang merengek di depannya dengan nada tinggi.

"Pokonya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun!" itu lah yang membuat sang raja merasa tidak baik saat ini.

"Jieun adalah putri paling manis yang ada di negri ini dan Taeyeon adalah putri paling bijak sana yang ayah tau. Sekarang kenapa lagi?" nadanya terdengar lelah. Karena selain harus mengurus rakyatnya, ia juga harus mengurus anaknya setelah ditinggal sang ratu untuk selamanya.

"Mereka cerewet dan mereka tidak mau mendengarkaku!" rengek-nya sekarang dengan aksi menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"Bukankah kau terdengar lebih cerewet dari mereka? Kau selalu menceritakan kisah jendral Park sepanjang hari, bahkan kalau kau menulis sebuah buku tentang itu, ayah yakin satu buku belum cukup untukmu." taunya si anak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayah jelas tau yang ku inginkan adalah jendral Park, lalu kenapa tidak ayah tunangkan saja aku dengannya? Toh negara ini akan lebih aman."

"Ya aman tapi kau tidak akan memiliki keturunan untuk kerajaanmu selanjutnya." ia sudah malas berdebat dengan sang anak maka di keluarkan-lah semua yang menjadi pemikirannya selama ini.

"Kita bisa mengangkat seorang anak." Jawabnya tak mau kalah. Oh tuhan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyadarkan anaknya ini.

"Lebih baik dengan keturunanmu sendiri."

"Itu semua tidak menjamin. Ayah ingat raja Kim di wilayah selatan? Anaknya bodoh dan tidak bisa di andalkan, bahkan adiknya juga sama. Itu tidak menjamin ayah!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Pokonya perjodohanmu akan tetap di laksanakan. Kalau kau tidak mau memilih di antara mereka, biar ayah yang putuskan." ia sudah lelah. Baekhyun hanya bisa merengek dan merengek tapi ayahnya sudah memasang penutup telinga yang besar untuk menghalangi masuknya suara nyaring dari si anak. Perdebatan itu berakhir saat itu juga.

…

Berlatih berkuda ada pada daftar terbawah dari deretan pelajaran yang pangeran mungik ini sukai. Bahkan sebenarnya tidak ada pelajaran yang ia sukai. Yang ia sukai hanya Chanyeol, jangan di tanya lagi.

Bukan berarti pelatihnya adalah si jangkung jendral tertinggi itu, lantas membuat Baekhyun menyukai berkuda. Karena ia lebih memilih menungganggi Chanyeolnya dari pada kuda. Ckckckck Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

"Tegakan badanmu pangeran!" perintah si jangkung yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Tidak mau! Terakhir kali aku menegakan tubuhku, kuda ini malah melompat dan berlari kencang. Aku tidak mau!" rengeknya. Ia terus memeluk leher kuda berbulu coklat mengkilap dengan otot-otot super kuat yang pasti terawat dengan baik.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan berjalan mendekat dengan tangan di simpan di belakang tubuhnya. "Itu karena saat anda menegakan tubuh anda, kaki anda terhentak pada bagian belakang kaki kuda. Itu merupakan perintah untuk si kuda bergerak. Selain menarik tali yang anda pegang itu." jelasnya. Ia sudah berada di samping kuda gagah itu. Tangan besarnya terangkat untung mengelus punggung sempit si pangeran. "Sekarang tegakan tubuhmu dan mulai berlatih, pangeran."

…

"Park Chanyeol!" panggil si mungil dengan suara nyaring. Semua mata memandang pada sumber suara. Kantin para prajurit memang selalu penuh karena rentetan kegiatan gila yang tersusun oleh ide seorang Park Chanyeol membuat semua prajurit makan dengan lahap dalam porsi banyak. Oke abaikan porsi makan dan hal lain tentang kegiatan kemiliteran karena tujuan Baekhyun tentu bukan pada kegiatan itu melainkan pelatih para pasukan siap mati ini.

Ia duduk dengan jendral lainnya. Jendral Oh Sehun juga jendral Kim Jongin. Mereka adalah 3 sekawan *trio vangsat* yang selalu nampak gagah dalam busana apapun, apalagi kalau tanpa busana *author ketawa mesum*.

"Kita kedatangan tamu besar." celetuk si Kim yang melahap dengan santai makanan di hadapannya dan sikutan seorang Oh yang tepat mengenai lengan kekar jendral perang yang di segani.

"Pangeran, ada keperluan apa anda ke sini?" sapa jendral Oh dengan sopan. Si kecil hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di bangku kosong dekat Chanyeol yang masih menyantap makanannya. Ia melirik sekali pada wajah tenang si jendral sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang masih menunggu di tempatnya.

"Hanya sekedar berkunjung. Apa tidak boleh?" jawabnya.

"Semua wilayah kerajaan adalah milik ayah pangeran, siapa yang akan melarang anak raja berkeliaran di rumahnya sendiri?" lalu ia melahap makanannya lagi.

"Chanyeol setelah ini kau ada kegiatan lain?"

"Hamba akan pergi bersama jendral Oh dan jenderal Kim mendatangi gudang senjata di daerah barat." jawabnya dingin tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban sang jendral itu di tambah dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di kediamanmu sampai kau pulang."lanjutnya dan memandang kedua jendral lain di hadapannya. Keduanya mengangkat bahu tanpa menjawab sang pangeran.

"Kemungkinan kami akan pulang esok harinya. Jadi lebih baik anda menghadiri kelas tata kramah sebelum guru Lee sampai di kediaman anda pangeran."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki kediamannya dengan badan letih karena berjam-jam menunggang kuda. Langit sudah gelap dan rembulan sudah tinggi menyinari malam saat itu. Ucapannya mengenai pulang esok harinya itu sebenarnya bohong karena ia tidak mau sang pangeran melewatkan kelas tata kramah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan bahkan di kelas lainnya juga. Mendengar isu kegagalan perjodohan sang pangeran dengan putri Jieun di karenakan si pangeran terus menerus menceritakan tentang kisahnya saja membuatnya tidak enak hati untuk menampakan diri pada sang raja.

Dulu saat pertama kali ia bertemu sang pangeran,Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya adik karena ia sangat menyukai anak-anak juga ia sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya. Namun karena sakit parah, sang adik menghembus kan napas terakhirnya tepat dipelukan sang jendral. Itu yang membuatnya terpukul untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kehadiran sang pangeran mengantikan peranan adik sang jendral yang hilang. Rasa sayangnya itu di tanggapi berbeda oleh sang pangeran yang berujung pada rasa suka yang berlebihan. Itu awalnya mengapa sang pangeran mati-matian mengejar sang jendral.

Kembali pada malam itu. Chanyeol masih berada di ruang santai kediamannya. Sebuah ruangan kecil dengan sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi untuk menjamu tamu, juga rak buku berisi beberapa buku -entah apa- yang tersusun rapi. Ruangan gelap tanpa penerangan tapi matanya sudah terbiasa karena perjalanan jauh yang ia lakukan kebanyakan di malam hari. Saat memasuki ruang kerjanya, matanya mendapati sosok lain duduk di balik meja dengan tubuh menunduk dan tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja menjadi bantalan kepala.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju sosok terlelap itu, memutari meja dan berdiri tepat di samping kursi kerjanya.

Seorang lelaki mungil yang dengan damai terlelap dengan posisi yang Chanyeol yakini akan sakit ketika si mungil itu terbangun. Chanyeol menegakan posisi tidur lelaki yang adalah pangeran kerajaannya di sandaran kursi. Tubuhnya di buat rendah bersimpuh di sebelah kursi dan memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersorot cayaha bulan. Nampak indah dan menawan.

"Wajah ini yang selalu muncul di setiap mimpiku."gumamnya. Tangannya membelai lembut pada pipi halus sang pangeran mungil yang tertidur membuat yang lain mengeliat namun masih setia terpejam.

"Kalau benar aku menyukaimu, mungkin karena wajahmu yang cantik. Bukan karena aku yang menyimpang. Jadi maafkan aku yang tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, pangeran." kataya sebelum lengan kokoh itu membawanya pada sebuah gendongan dan si mungil meringkuk nyaman merasakan kehangatan tubuh orang yang ia cintai.

 **...**

Calon pendamping pangeran sudah di tetapkan. Pilihan jatuh pada putri Taeyeon karena kedewasaan, kecantikan juga kepintarannya, walau umur si putri terpaut agak jauh dari si pangeran yaitu 4 tahun, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah.

Kerajaan Corvin wajib berbangga karena kerajaan sebesar Neus memilih kerajaan kecil itu sebagai calon permaisuri sang pangeran kelak. Setidaknya beberapa wilayah yang mereka inginkan bisa mereka dapat tanpa harus berperang.

Ketahanan militer mereka juga terjamin dengan pelatihan langsung dari jendral perang yang sangat disegani oleh banyak wilayah di negri itu. Dan pertemuan untuk menentukan pertunangan pun ditentukan minggu ke dua saat perayaan bunga sakura mekar.

 **.**

 **.**

Jarinya mengetuk dengan tempo cepat di meja kayu besar di kediaan seorang jendral. Tangannya yang lain menopang kepalanya yang seolah berat juga bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit menandakan gugup yang melandanya sangat dasyat dan benar-benar situasi yang gentinng.

Chanyeol mendadak gelisah semenjak mendengar berita pentunangan itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh saat telinganya mendengar berita gembira dari para pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat di kediamannya pagi ini. Ya seharusnya ini menjadi berita gembira karena pangeran manja itu akan mendapatkan pasangannya, walau ya tidak seperti harapan para pelayan juga penjaga ya itu putri Jieun yang manis dan baik hati.

"Bisakah kita memulai pelatihan, jendral Park? Para prajurit sudah menunggu di lapangan dari sejam yang lalu." Jendral Oh memasuki kediaman Chanyeol dengan sedikit cemas karena tidak seperti biasanya si orang yang di segani ini terlambat saat pelatihan khusus.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pria dengan kulit pucat itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali pada posisi yang sama seperti di awal.

"Ayolah Chanyeol. Kau ini kenapa?" si albino mendekat dan bersikap sebagai kakak bukan jendral yang berada satu tingkat di bawah si Park itu.

"Hyung, rasanya aneh mendengar berita ini. Kau tau, pangeran baru berusia 15 tahun dan putri Taeyeon 18 tahun. Jelas ini adalah perbedaan usia yang jauh dan kenapa pertunangan harus di adakan secepat ini? Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai usia pangeran cukup dewasa?" ia berucap dengan cepat. Tanpa jeda dan tapa tarikan napas sampai orang yang lebih tua menghawatirkannya mati kehabisan napas tadi.

Sehun hanya menarik napas panjang setelah adik berbeda bapak dan ibunya ini selesai melontarkan kebingungannya tadi.

"Usia tidak menjadikan seseorang siap menghadapi pernikahan atau tidak."ucapnya. "Lihat saja dirimu. Di usia yang menginjak 24 tahun, harusnya kau sudah memiliki seorang istri dan menimang seorang anak. Tapi lihat? Dekat dengan seorang gadis pun tidak." Lanjutnya dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari meja kerja sang adik.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk berhadapan dengan yang lebih tua. Ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menumpuknya di atas kaki yang lain.

Satu tangannya ia simpan di atas pangkuan dan tubuhnya di condongkan kedepan dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan di atas meja. "Aku hanya sedang fokus pada rencana perluasan wilayah dan menyelidiki wilayah mana yang memiliki maksut jahat pada kerajaan. Lagian aku sedang tidak tertarik pada gadis manapun."belanya karena pembahasan sudah terlalu masuk wilayah kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kau belum tertarik atau memang tidak tertarik?" sindir yang lebih tua dan taunya Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan tatapan tak suka dengan sudut mata yang memicing tajam. "Lagian kenapa tidak meladeni keinginan pangeran saja? Dia sepertinya memang tergila-gila padamu."

"Dia hanya pengganti Eunsuk bagiku. Lebih pada ketertarikan sebagai adik tidak lebih." Punggungnya ia buat bersandar pada sandaran kursi berbahan kayu. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan matanya ia giring melihat sudut lain di ruangan itu.

Gigih memang pria ini kalau sudah menyangkut orientasi sexnya, karena ia yakin kalau ia lurus 100% tanpa niat berbelok seperti kedua jendral yang lebih tua. Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

"Yah memang aku tidak bisa berpendapat banyak soal apa kau akan pindah haluan atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku bisa mencium bau penyimpangan yang kentara padamu, Park Chanyeol." Tubuh jangkungnya bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan pria bermarga Park itu di ruangannya. Melupakan ratusan prajurit yang menunggu dengan sabar kedua pimpinan mereka yang tak akan hadir menemui mereka.

…

Mungkin dengan si pangeran tidak menghadiri pertemuan itu, jadwal(?) pertunangan akan ditunda dan hal itu akan membuat masa lajang sang pangeran bisa terselamatkan. Maka disusunlah rencana jahat untuk membuat si pangeran tidak menghadiri perteuan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, pemikiran itu datang dari otak cemerlang si jendral Park yang beberapa hari lalu terlihat uring-uringan sampai mengabaikan para prajuritnya di lapangan. Ckckck galau lu yeol?

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana kali ini adalah mengajak sang pangeran berlatih pedang. Memang pelatih resmi sang pangeran adalah Kim Jongin, tapi dengan baik hati Chanyeol memberi cuti bawahannya itu dengan alasan sang suami ingin di ajak berkeliling kota. Tentu ini sudah di atur jauh-jauh hari dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu drama dengan kerja sama apik dari kediua aktor. Do Kyungsoo juga Park Chanyeol.

Dengan malas Baekhyun menyusuri koridor panjang di kerajaan Neus yang besar. Kaki pendek itu sebenarnya ingin berbelok ke kediaman jendral Park kesayangannya, karena ia tidak tau siapa gerangan yang menunggunya di lapangan besar tepat berlatih 100 lebih prajurit perang di kerajaan itu.

Maka di sinilah Baekhyun dengan jubah perang juga sebilah pedaang dengan sarung pedang mengantung di pinggang sintalnya.

"Mana jendral Kim?" tanya yang paling kecil di sana. Para pengawal hanya dia dan menundukan wajahnya namun sedetik kemudian seorang pria tampan datang menghampiri.

"Jendral Kim ada sedikit urusan dengan suami kecilnya. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengantikannya melatih anda hari ini, pangeran." Dan taunya yang lebih kecil bersorak gembira. Rasanya rencana menghasut si pangeran akan berhasil. Dewi Vortuna sedang berada di pihaknya kali ini.

…

Tidak bisa hari ini maka ada hari esok. Kegigihan sang jendral tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dengan kegagalan saat melatih sang pangeran tidak mebuatnya urung untuk melancarkan rencana berikutnya.

Kali ini pagi-pagi sekali sang jendral sudah bergegas mendatangi kediaman pangeran. Tujuannya adalah mengajak si pangeran mungil itu untuk jalan-jalan melihat aktifitas rakyatnya. Ya alasannya sih sudah disiapkan kalau si pangeran bertanya nantinya. Dan alasan itu adalah setidaknya ia harus tau bagaimana masyarakatnya menjalani hidup sebelum ia menjadi raja kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah di depan pintu kediaan si pangeran, jendral itu terlihat menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya keras. "Semangat!" dan melangkah masuk.

Pintu dibuka dan sebuah ruangan besar yang lain ia masuki dan langkahnya langsung menuju sebuah pintu, satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu yang tak lain adalah pintu kamar sang pangeran. Langkahnya dibuat lebar-lebar agar waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendekati ruangan itu semakin cepat dan saat pintu ia dorong matanya langsung di suguhi sebuah punggung putih dan kaki jenjang si pangeran.

Ngomong-ngomong karena terlalu pagi ya jelas si pangeran baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Ia juga baru mengambil beberapa pakaian walau saat si jendral itu masuk punggung putih itu nyaris tertutup kemeja berenda dengan warna putih gading kesukaan si pangeran.

Matanya benar-benar tak berkedip saat pemandangan indah yang seharusnya tidak menjadi perhatian pria normal manapun karena di depannya adalah lelaki kecil yang sedang berpakaian. Garis bawahi lelaki di kalimat tersebut dan pria normal.

"Tolong setelah aku beres berpakaian, siapkan sarapan seperti biasa tapi jangan tambahkan telur terlalu banyak." Katanya tanpa menoleh dan si jendral gelagapan bingung harus bertindak apa.

"Kau mendengar,-" tertangkap basah. "Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" dan orang yang di tanya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tumben sekali kau mau mengajakku patroli? Ada angin apa?" ini yang sudah diduga oleh si jangkung sebenarnya. Tapi tenang, si jangkung imi kan sudah menyiapkan alasannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak anda melihat kegiatan masyarakat. Sebelum anda menjabat menjadi raja kelak." Itulah alasan yang sudah terencana sejak awal.

"Tapi menurutku itu terlalu cepat melihat aku masih berusia 15 saat ini. Jabatan raja akan diserahkan padaku saat aku menihak nanti jadi masih ada bertahun-tahun lagi sampai aku menjabat raja."

Chanyeol sedikit gemas sebenarnya melihat semua alasannya di tepis begitu saja dan akhirnya ia memikirkan cara lain. Lebih tepatnya alasan lain.

"Kalau kau melakukan kunjungan di saat waktu anda senggang tanpa harus mengorbankan jadwal lain, itu akan lebih bagus. Karena kawasan yang anda kunjungi bisa lebih luas dan anda juga bisa mengetahui betapa luasnya wilayah Neus." bagusnya alasan itu terlontar bak air mengalir dan tanpa harus benar-benar si jendral jangkung itu berpikir keras.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Dari mulai kau menggantikan jendral Kim mengajariku pedang membuntutiku saat pelajaran tata kramah, dan sekarang mengajakku berpatroli di tengah keramayan masyarakat. Ada apa ini?" oh tenyata si pangeran menyadari kehadirannya saat itu. Ini memalukan.

"Aammm….."ia bergumam. Jangan sampai kali ini gagal lagi, pikirnya. Tangannya ia angkat dan telunjuknya teracung sebelum mendarat pada dagu runcingnya. "Kalau begitu temani aku saat festival bunga sakura!"

"Apa?" pekik yang lebih kecil. Ia memang mendengar jelas suara si jendral, tapi ia hanya memastikan kalau pendengarannya itu tidak salah. "Kau mengajaku ke mana?"

"Festival bunga sakura. Terakhir kali kita ke sana saat anda berusia 12 dan saat itu kita pulang sebelum perayaan itu sempat di mulai. Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Ini tawaran terakhir karena otaknya mulai buntu untuk mencegah yang lebih kecil mendatangi pertemuan penting saat festival bunga sakura berlangsung.

Galau melanda saat seorang yang ia sukai mengajaknya berkencan. Ya setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun berpendapat seperti itu. Dan pilihan yang sulit ketika pertemuan yang jelas wajib ia datangi berbentrokan dengan ajakan sang pujaan hati.

Tidak bisakah ajakan itu datang esok atau lusanya? Jangan saat itu dan keterdiaman melanda keduanya untuk waktu yang panjang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Makasih loh buat reviewnya,, aku sampe pengen nangis hiks hiks *mewek di pelukan ceye*… dan makasih buat koreksian kalian. Gue sih berharap semakin ke sini tulisan gue makin banyak perubahan. Dan maaf klo banyak kata yang aneh, soalnya itu kebiasaan gue klo ngobrol ma temen kaya t yang mendadak berubah jadi d atau m yang entah menghilang kemana wkwkw… klo yang m sih itu karena kyewoad laptop gue rusak dan k o kata yang aneh karena kebanyakan gue ngetik di hp dan you know lah wkwkwkwk…**

 **Blsan review :**

 **Eka915 : klo soal MPREG ato engga aku belom pasti yah, soalnya di coret2ku aja belom pasti endingnya mau gmn heheheh…. So pantengin aja heheheh Makasih udah baca..**

 **AlexandraLexa : di ff ini umur Baekhyun sama Chanyeol tuh beda 10 tahun. Apa itu terlalu jauh? Dan di awal cerita emang Baekhyun masih 9 tahun n si Chanyeol yang baru ngejabat jadi jendral itu di umur 18. Dan gue salah kasih keterangan taun dari lima tahun kemudian jadi Sembilan tahun keudian. Maaf.**

 **Irrenkim : ide aku tampung dulu yah…. Klo ada ide lain boleh tuangin di review aku terima saran kalian. Makasih yah hehehe**

 **RateMLovers614 : wkwkwkwk asli gue ngakak baca reviewan ini wkwkwkwk… iah pasti end kok udah aku kotret*kaya soal MTK* makasih yah udah baca.**

 **kacamatanyacolenso : bukan pedo kok bedanya 10 taun. Apa itu kejauhan? Apa perlu gue bikin chanyeol nyesel nyia2in si baekhyun wkwkwk heheh makasih yah udah baca**

 **BaekHill : klo soal konflik jujur yah aku ga kuat buat misahin baekhyun ma chanyeol jadi liat entar yah jadinya gmn heheh**

 **Nurfadillah : hehehe makasih**

 **Pujakerangajaib : boleh aku ngakak dulu? Wkwkwkwkwk… asli kenapa redersnya pada koplak gini ga berenti ngakak gue baca reviewannya… bikin semangat ngetik lagi. Klo soal bhs gue emang ga akhli gabarin suasana pake kata2 jadi aga bingung mau nuanginnya gmn heheh. Makasih loh reviewnya.**

 **Dinda94 : aku sedikit ga ngerti sama review km heheh tp makasih dah baca**

 **Elinassi : hahahah maaf yah.. klo yg berujung dengan huruf t jadi D itu sebenenrnya kebiasaan aku klo ngetik chat ke temen biasanya t berubah jadi d maaf bgt yah…klo bicarain soal baekhyun jadi ato engga ma chanyeol, nikah ma taeyeon ato engga n irrene itu jahat ato engga… pantengin aja yeh heheh…. Entar juga kejawab sendiri kok .. Makasih udah nyempetin review.**

 **Kimchi61 : aaaammmmmiiinnnn wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Pipi : hai juga n salkem. Kok km sama kaya gue siih ga suka klo chanyeol tidur ma cewe atao cowo lain? Hahahaha liat entar yah klo soal konflik heheh…makasih udah nyempetin review…**

 **Park yeolna : hahaha makasih udah baca ya**

 **Thyachan : banyak berdoalah biar dia cepet sadar wkwkwkwk….**

 **Oh yah klo misal aku ga update untuk waktu yg lama maaf yah.. Aku lg ngerjain skripsi dan lg giat2nya accan karya ke dosen jadi so maaf klo aga lama updatenya.. Tp tenang gue lanjut kok.. Met ketemu di chapter berikutnya :))**


	4. 3 Perasaanku

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kwon Jiyong

Kim Taeyeon

Irene

(dan lainnya)

* * *

"Kalau begitu temanni aku saat festival bunga sakura!"

"Apa?" pekik yang lebih kecil. Ia memang mendengar jelas suara si jendral, tapi ia hanya memastikan kalau pendengarannya itu tidak salah. "Kau mengajaku ke mana?"

"Festival bunga sakura. Terakhir kali kita ke sana saat anda berusia 12 dan saat itu kita pulang sebelum perayaan itu sempat dimulai. Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Ini tawaran terakhir karena otaknya mulai buntu untuk mencegah yang lebih kecil mendatangi pertemuan penting saat festival bunga sakura berlangsung.

dilema melanda saat seorang yang ia sukai mengajaknya berkencan. Ya setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun berpendapat seperti itu. Dan pilihan yang sulit ketika pertemuan yang jelas wajib ia datangi bersamaan dengan ajakan sang pujaan hati.

Tidak bisakah ajakan itu datang esok atau lusanya? Jangan saat itu dan keterdiaman melanda keduanya untuk waktu yang panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya setelah sekian lama diam. Chanyeol kecewa dengan jawaban si kecil yang menolak ajakannya. "Aku harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan saat festival bunga sakura itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Pangeran tidak mau melihat festival itu denganku?" ia masih berusaha namun gelengan menjadi jawabannya. Baiklah dan ini gagal total.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Raja dari kerajaan Corvin disambut dengan baik di kerajaan Neus. Pertemuan itu di adakan pada saat matahari sudah tinggi agar pada malamnya mereka bisa menikmati kembang api dan perayaan dari balkon istana yang langsung menghadap luasnya taman di luar kerajaan dengan hamparan pemandangan pohon sakura yang memenuhi taman itu.

Baekhyun tidak mengetahui sebenarnya pertemuan apa yang ia hadiri. Karena ayahnya yang talain adalah seorang raja itu tau betul akan berbuat apa bila anak semata wayangnya tau kalau pertunangan akan segera di adakan.

"Sebenarnya ini pertemuan apa? Kenapa aku harus berpakaian formal seperti ini?" tanya yang lebih kecil saat disodori beberapa pakaian oleh para pelayan. Gadis-gadis berusia dibawah 18 tahun itu hanya menggeleng dan menunduk.

Tak lama berselang masuk seorang dengan jubah kebesarannya. Orang nomer satu di kerajaan Neus ini melangkah dengan gagah ke kediam anak satu-satunya itu. Mata sipit itu memicing dan menatap tak suka pada sang raja yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Ia curiga dengan sebuah pertemuan yang ia sendiri tidak tau dan yang ia tau hanya perayaan sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" introgasi si kecil pada sang raja yang terlihat santai di bangku kayu dekat ranjang besar di kamar pribadi anaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" singkat si raja dan kerutan pada dahi si mungil terlihat jelas.

"Apa sebuah festival bunga sakura mengharuskanku menggunakan pakaian formal seperti ini?" dan pertanyaan lainnya terlontar dengan sempurna.

"Kau tentu tau tamu agung yang datang malam ini? Kerajaan Corvin datang untuk merayakan festival ini bersama kita." Itu jawabannya tapi tidak membuat puas si mungil karena menurutnya ini masih ada sedikit kejanggalan.

"Pasti ada yang lain kan?"

"Kau pintar anakku." Dan hanya sebuah senyuman yang menjadi jawaban si ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

Taburan bintang menghiasi langit Neus dengan indahnya. Orang-orang penting dari dua kerajaan itu sedang berdiri di balkon kerajaan menikmati betapa indahnya hamparan sakura yang memenuhi sebidang tanah luas di depan mereka.

Walau pemandangan indah di hadapannya, warna warni kembang api di langit Neus, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Pikirannya kacau karena pertemuan setengah jam yang lalu. Pembahasan tentang pernikahannya terus berputar di kepalanya dan itu membuat perutnya mual bukan main. Ia harusnya menerima ajakan Chanyeol dan menghindari pertemuan itu.

"Pangeran memikirkan apa?" tanya putri Taeyeon. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan gadis yang berusia lebih tua dariinya itu sedang juga menatapnya.

"T-tidak ada." Jawabnya.

"Kurasa malam ini terlalu dingin, apa perlu aku menemanimu di dalam saja?" tawarnya namun mata indah itu malam memandang deretan tentara di bawah dan mencari sosok itu. Sosok Chanyeol.

…

Berhari-hari Baekhtun tidak menemui Chanyeol di kediamannya, di tempat pelatihan atau bahkan tempat beristirahat para prajurit. Ini memang menjadi kesempatan baik untuk Chanyeol, tapi hati kecilnya merasa hampa dan berimbas pada sikapnya saat melatih.

Dan saat ini ia memang berada di tengah lapangan besar tempat latihan memanah, tapi jiwanya tidak ada di sana. Terlihat dari pandangannya yang kosong dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak satu inci pun walau perintahnya telak menyuruh para prajurit untuk berlatih pedang di tempat itu. Beberapa para prajurid bahkan berbisik untuk membicarakan sikap aneh si jendral ini.

"Apa dia kesurupan setan perang?" bisik seseorang di kerumunan.

"Tidak. Sepertinya dia kerasukan kakek-kakel penjaga pintu perbatasan yang mati kena sasaran panah." Seseorang lain berbisik pada teman lainnya. Ini adalah kegiatan beberapa hari setelah festival bunga sakura.

Saat festival pun, ia terus menatap balkon tempat para raja dan Baekhyun berdiri. Menatap sosok indah yang sesekali berbincang dengan sang putri dan kembali menikmati perayaan. Sesuatu dalam hatinya marah ketika pangeran itu mendatangi pertemuan. Ia tidak suka saat tau bahwa tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, si pangeran menghilang setelah pertemuan itu. Oh Dewa, apa ini jawaban dari semua perjuangannya? Tunggu! Perjuangan apa? Ia menautkan kedua alis tebalnya ketika sebuah pemikiran itu terlintas. Cepat-cepat ia geleng keras kepalanya dan ternyata itu berefek pada kembalinya kesadaran si jendral dan menatap aneh pada sebuah gerombolan di tengah lapangan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI TENGAH LAPANGAN?! KEMBALI BERLATIH ATAU TIDAK ADA MAKAN SIANG UNTUK KALIAN." Dan gerombolan itu bubar seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki kantin istana, Sehun langsung berjalan ke bangku terdekat dengan jendela. Sosok menjulang dengan pakaian tempurnya menjadi perhatian utamanya ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Beberapa langkah pasti, si pemilik marga Park itu sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati pria dengan kulit pucat itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau mengacaukan latihhan lagi, Park." Ucapnya menjadi kata sambutan.

"Maaf." Guamnya dan kebali menyantap makanannya. Ini menjadi hal yang aneh tentunya. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Park Chanyeol, tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihatnya sekacau ini. terakhir kali ini terjadi saat adik kesayangannya meninggal.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" bisiknya dan mengabil duduk tepat di sebelah lelaki jangkung itu. Si Park hanya menghela nafas dan kebali menikmati makanannya.

"Apa perlu aku mendatangi kediamanmu sore ini?" tanyanya lagi dan hanya sebuah lirikan dari si jangkung lainnya. "Kau butuh bicara dan setidaknya ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Aku tidak mau bercerita padamu. Nanti kau menertawakanku!" ya memang terakhir kali ia bercerita pada si albino ini, ia malah dapat tawa terbahak tanpa adanya solusi. Di tambah ada Jongin dengan segala ke nistaannya.

"Kalau tidak ceritalah pada kakamu Yunho. Dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu."

"Yah. Dia masih saja menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya. Aku sudah 24 kalau boleh ku pertegas."

"Dan belum beristri." Umpatan dari bibir tebal Chanyeol menjadi jawaban. "Setidaknya, kalau kau memang tidak menyimpang, kencani beberapa gadis di kerajaan. Atau kau boleh bermain wanita di luar istana. Tidak ada yang melarangmu sungguh."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pria brengsek yang menyakiti wanita hanya untuk kepuasanku sendiri." Bijak memang tapi menurut Sehun itu sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Kalau begitu, ladeni pangeran Baekhyun dan seriuslah dengannya. Itu lebih baik." Yang lebih muda terdiam dengan mata memandang lurus kedepan. Suasana sudah sepi dan tersisa mereka di pinggiran ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung." Nadanya merendah dan ia tertunduk. "Aku itu normal." Dan ia bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Lalu apa perhatianmu itu normal?"

"Ya, ini normal karena aku menganggapnya adik, tidak lebih." Ia memandang yang lebih tua.

"Dan sikapmu sekarang ini normal? Hanya karena tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan?" dan yang lain terdiam. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih bingung, kenapa hanya karena hal itu ia bersikap uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Aku…" kata-katanya mengantung seraya arah pandangnya ia alihkan pada meja kayu.

"Kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu. Kalau kau memang menganggapnya sebagai adik, maka relakan dia persama dengan pilihan raja. Tapi kalau kau menginginkannya kejar dia." Satu tepukan di bahu sebelah kanan menjadi penutup pembicaraan serius seorang kakak pada adik kesayangannya itu.

…

Kediaman pangeran pagi ini sepi dan si pemilik sedang bermalas-malasan di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Ia mengaduk-aduk teh melati di cangkir mungil di hadapannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menopang dagu runcingnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang harus dia di kediamanku sedangkan si putri itu bisa bebas berkeliaran?" tatapannya masih pada gelas putih itu. Tak lama terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh gagah si jendral Park melenggang masuk. Langkahnya dibawa pada sosok kecil yang duduk masih dengan menopang dagu tapi matanya tak memandang sosok berjalan itu.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat belajar, jadi batalkan semua kelas hari ini." ucapnya dan sosok itu diam.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya suara bas Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" kagetnya. Ia menegakan duduknya dan mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk duduk. Ia senang setidaknya ia tak usah susah payah menyelinap keluar untuk menemui si jangkung Park.

"A-ada apa?" entah mengapa rasa senangnya membuat setiap kata yang ada di benaknya sulit terucap dan senyum merekah itu justru membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan main.

"Aku merindukanmu." Mata sipit itu melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Kalau tidak ada yang namanya rahang, mungkin saat ini benda di dalam mulutnya jatuh seketika.

Yang lebih tua mengelus kulit mulus si pangeran dan rona merah itu terlihat dari pipi si kecil Baekhyun. Ia senang karena perhatian yang tiba-tiba dari sang pujaan hati itu. Perlu penantian yang panjang untuk mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu.

"A-aku ju-juga." Jawabnya dan tangan lentik itu meremas tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih berada di wajah cantik pangeran itu.

"Aku sedikit sedih saat pangeran menolak ajakanku saat festival sakura kemarin." Tangan itu kembali membelai kulit halus tanpa noda milik si pangeran. Yang lebih kecil memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan jendral perang itu. "Kalau saja pangeran tidak menolaknya," ia menjeda dan tersenyum ketika orang di hadapannya menikmati belayan lembut itu.

"Mungkin sekarang kita," kata-katanya kembali terjeda kali ini cukup lama hingga si pangeran harus membuka matanya memandang wajah tampan yang ternyata sudah dekat dengan wajahnya entah sejak kapan.

"Sekarang kita apa?" tanya yang lebih kecil penasaran. Chanyeol hanya menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya menjadi senyum yang menawan.

"Mungkin kita…. Sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Suaranya yang berat tapi menenangkan itu membelai lembut daun telinga si mungil. Terbuai kembali akan rasa aneh itu, Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya. Kulit lehernyat terasa hangat karena sapuan yang jelas itu lengan besar Chanyeol. Ia merengkuh perlahan rahang tirus si kecil dan membawanya untuk mepersatukan kedua daging tak bertulang itu.

Tangan besar itu berpindah dari rahang si kecil merambat turun pada pundak lalu dada. Mengelus lembut permukaan yang terasa langsung oleh kulitnya walau kain kemeja longgar itu menghalangi. Tubuh bagian selatannya terangkat seraya lengan itu merambat mengitari pinggangnya dan meraba halus sebelum akhirnya meremas bongkahan kenyal milik pangeran satu-satunya itu.

"Ah~" desahan pertamanya yang demi apapun ia ingin menceburkan dirinya setelah ini karena rasa malu yang mendominasi. Tangan kurang ajar itu kembali beraksi dengan mengangkat kaki sebelah kiri si pangeran. Meraba halus bagian belakang paha si mungil hingga sebuah tragedi gelas terjatuh itu terjadi.

 **PRANG**

suara gaduh itu menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Baekhyun mebuka matanya dan menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berada jauh di sana. Matanya berkedip dua kali sebelum tubuh itu ia paksakan bangkit dari ranjang besar di tengah ruangan itu.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran." Sesal seorang pelayan yang membungkuk takut pada tuannya. Pria mungil itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan si gadis itu pergi dengan segera.

"Apa yang tadi itu?" ucapnya dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia bermimpi basah untuk pertama kalinya dan lawan imajinasinya adalah sang jendral yang berbuat kurang ajar pada tubuh perjakanya. Pagi ini ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya lebih awal.

…

"Sekarang apa lagi?" si kulit tan berteriak frustrasi. Ia kesal dengan kelakuan Jenderal Park yang sudah berhari-hari mogok melatih parah prajurit.

"Aku tidak tau." keadaannya kacau pagi ini. Ia bangun dengan tidak semangatanya dan lingkaran hitam berada tepat di bawah matanya. Ia sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari hanya karena seorang pangeran kecil yang akan menikah. Walau tanggal yang di tentukan masih terbilang lama tapi frustasinya sudah membuat hidupnya berantakan dari sekarang ini.

"Datangi kediaman pangeran dan katakan 'aku mencintaimu!' dan semua akan berakhir." ucap yang lebih tua dan mata besar itu menatapnya.

"Aku normal Jenderal Kim." keukeuhnya dan lirikan tajam dari si tan solah menembus matanya kini.

"O'oh katakan itu di depan pantat ku! Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, kau masih bersikeras kalau kau normal? Aku lebih senior darimu walau jabatanmu berada tepat di bawahmu, tapi soal percintaan aku ahlinya. Aku sudah menikah kau ingat? Dan aku pernah merasakan kondisi ini. Jadi jangan keras kepala dengan mengatakan kau normal tapi kondisi jiwamu melebihi orang yang sakit jiwa!" Jendral Kim mengambil duduk di depan Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk lesu. Ia lelah mondar-mandir di depannya sedangkan mulutnya terus berkata-kata menasehati si bujangan yang dilema akan kisah cintanya.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu kalau tidak mau penyesalan menjadi masalahmu berikutnya." dan setelah itu Jenderal Kim meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol.

…

Empat tahun berlalu dan Pangeran Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang menawan walau tidak meninggalkan wajah cantik yang bisa mengalahkan gadis tercantik dari desa manapun. Status pertunangannya dengan Putri Taeyeon masih berlanjut dan kedua kerajaan memiliki kerjasama yang baik.

Wilayah kekuasaan Neus semakin luas dan kerajaan Corvin mendapat sedikitnya 20% wilayah dari hasil perebutan itu. Juga pengawalan ekstra saat pengiriman hasil rempah-repah juga obat-obat lewat perjalanan laut.

"Jenderal Park." panggil seorang penasehat istana. "Nanti siang ikutlah dalam rapat yang diadakan raja dengan para menteri di gedung selatan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tau mengenai perluasan wilayah juga pembagian tanah."

"Tapi ada pertemuan lain yang harus ku hadiri."

"Pertemuan dengan para jendral sudah di batalkan siang ini. Jendral Oh juga jendral Kim juga mendatangi rapat bersama para mentri di gedung selatan. Jadi tidak ada penolakan lagi jendral Park." dan pria berjubah kesatria itu hanya tersenyum dan memandangi punggung penasehat kerajaan yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya pembicaraan ini memang membahas mengenai perluasan wilayah dan tempat-tempat mana saja yang akan di serahkan pada kerajaan Corvin. Tapi semakin dalam pembicaraan, para menteri malah membahas tentang perang juga ancaman kerajaan utara tempo hari. Ini membuat suasana memanas tapi untungnya tidak membuat ketiga jenderal perang ikut tersulut emosi.

"Mengenai ancaman kerajaan utara, lebih baik kita ladeni saja apa keinginan raja itu." yang lain hanya terdiam atas ucapan salah satu pedana mentri. Raja nampak menimbang sesuatu dan pembicaraan kembali terjadi.

"Kita utus sebagian kecil pasukan kita untuk sekedar mengertak. Aku tau pasukan mereka tak sekuat pengamanan kita. Dan jangan lupa kita memiliki jenderal-jenderal perang yang hebat di sini."

"Ya itu ide yang bagus. Selain itu kita juga bisa merebut wilayah di utara. Kudengar itu bagus untuk perkebunan juga perternakan. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya." adalah pedanamentri utusan kerajaan Corvin yang berbicara.

"Jangan hanya melihat apa yang dapat kita hasilkan di tanah orang lain, tapi kemakmuran apa yang harus kita janjikan pada setiap keluarga yang juga ikut kita rebut. Itu yang terpenting." semua bungkam. Raja Jiyong memang terkenal bijak tapi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan anaknya, ia bisa mengalahkan seribu iblis yang menyeret anaknya keluar dari penyimpangan.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat dulu sejauh mana ancaman itu. Kalau mereka sudah melakukan penyerangan, barulah kita turunkan pasukan."

…

Hamparan rumput bergerak mengikuti arah angina bertiup dan sang pangeran tanpa penjagaan pengawal menikmati sejuknya taman luas di samping istana. Usianya sudah menginjak 19 tahun sekarang dan tubuhnya yang pendek sudah semakin tinggi walau tidak melebihi para pengawal kerajaan.

Setelah kejadian mimpi basahnya empat tahun yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak berani menemui sang jendral. Ia hanya akan mengintip kegiatannya dari jauh dan mengaguminya secara diam-diam.

Pernah suatu ketika saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan sang jendral. Malam harinya ia kembali bermimpi tentang jendral gagah itu. Mimpi di mana lengan besar itu menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, bibirnya yang tebal mengecup lembut perpotongan lehernya juga penis besarnya menerobos lubang analnya yang terasa gatal. Mimpi itu terus menjadi-jadi dan si pangeran ini tidak mau hal itu mempengaruhinya menjadi pria gampangan yang ingin disentuh. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memandang si gagah itu dari jauh saja.

"Kenapa nasipku harus seperti ini sih?" ia memandang langit biru dengan awan seputih kapas yang bergerak tertiup angin. Sudah 2 jam ia berbaring di halaman luas itu dan hanya memandangi langit biru yang begitu indah di atas sana.

"Kenapa aku harus menyukai lelaki itu kalau pria itu saja tidak meberikan perasaan yang sama padaku?" ia terus bertanya walau ia jelas tau sang langit tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya itu. Ini adalah kebiasaannya kalau sedang membolos kelas tatakramah atau kelas sastra. Tak disadari si pangeran seseorang yang ia bicarakan menatapnya dari jauh dengan tatapan sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya terdengar berita penyerangan dari kerajaan utara. para jendral mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan raja yang memimpin rapat tersebut.

"Seperti pada rencana awal, kita akan mengutus sebanyak mungkin pasukan untuk menyerang balik kerajaan utara. Jendral Park, Jendral Kim dan Jendral Oh, aku utus kalian untuk memimpin pasukan. Usahakan untuk mendapatkan wilayah lawan." Titah raja dan semua orang yang ada di sana bergegas untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Baekhyun yang tau berita Chanyeol akan memimpin pasukan perang langsung berlari dari kediamannya menuju ruang rapat para jendral. Perasaannya tidak karuan karena sudah 3 tahun tidak ada perang dan kali ini firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Tidak ada pengawal atau bahkan pelayan yang mengikutinya karena ini sudah malam dan ya para pelayan juga pengawal ia istirahatkan satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Kakinya memang tidak panjang tapi larinya sangat gesit karena berat badannya yang tidak lebih dari 63 kilogram*author so tau*. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di wilayah para prajurit, ia langsung menubruk sosok gagah dengan pakaian kebanggaannya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Hal itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada dua objek yang berpelukan di depan pintu.

"Pa-pangeran?" itu Jendral Park dengan segala kebingungan meliputinya. Baekhyun masih diam, ia menikmati kerinduan pada sosok itu. 3 tahun tak bertegur sapa membuatnya ingin berlama-lama memeluk sosok itu. "Ada apa?" lanjut yang lebih tua mengelus punggung sempit sang pangeran. Jendral Kim memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan hal ini patut disyukuri oleh si Park yang menjabat Jendral utama.

"B-Baekhyun." panggilnya lembut. Orang yang dipanggil merasa senang karena panggilan itu yang ia tunggu selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

"Kau akan berperang?" Baekhyun mendongak. Akhirnya si kecil bersuara. Yang lebih tinggi mengelus surai pirang si pangeran. Entah sejak kapan helayan rambut itu berubah keemasan.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat. Baekhyun kembali meneggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung si jangkung di sana. "Kau ingat sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"3 tahun." ucapnya teredam dada bidang Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu merengut bingung seolah ada yang salah. "Bukankah 4 tahun?" koreksi yang lebih tua dan Baekhyun taunya menggeleng.

"Akhir tahun kemarin kita berpapasan di koridor barat dan aku langsung lari begitu melihatmu." Chanyeol hanya ber'oh'ria bersamaan si kecil yang menyamankan pelukannya.

"Apa harus begini caranya agar kau menemuiku?" si pangeran kecil kembali mendongak. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya langsung berlari begitu mendapatkan berita ini. Wajahnya merona hebat dan badannya langaung menegang karena malu mulai menggerogoti dirinya kini.

Perlahan lengan ramping itu melepas pelukannya, ia melangkah mundur tapi lengan kekar Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan itu dan membawa tubuh kurus si pangeran pada sebuah pelukan hangat. Tubuhnya ia rendahkan dan wajah yang lebih tua ditenggelamkan pada ceruk si kecil. Satu kecupan mendatar di leher belakang Baekhyun dan sontak tubuh itu menegang kembali. Sentuhan itu mengingatkannya pada mimpi yang selalu mampir di beberapa malamnya.

Chanyeol membisikkan kata rindu dengan suara halus yang seperti berbisik. Kata-kata yang membuat perutnya terasa aneh seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berebut ingin keluar dari perutnya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya berniat mengecupnya lembut namun kecupan itu berganti hisapan yang membuat si kecil mendongat, membuka mulutnya dan meloloskan satu desahan halus dengan nama Chanyeol yang disebutnya. Hisapan itu meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di beberapa tempat menimbulkan kecipak yang begitu keras menggema di ruangan yang bukan seharusnya menjadi tempat bercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sudah berada di ranjang si Jendral dengan Baekhyun berada di kurungan kedua lengan pria jangkung itu. Mata sipit itu mengerjab dua kali wajah lucunya membuat orang di atasnya tersenyum dan mengecup kening yang lebih mungil. Bibir tebal milik si jangkung ia bawa pada bibir tipis yang belum terjamah. Selama Chanyeol menghisap dan menciumi ceruk si pangeran, bibir itu sama sekali belum menyentuh bibir tipis si pangeran. Itu yang membuat si kecil bingung bukan main.

"Apa dengan ini kita…" kata-kata itu tak ia lanjutkan karena Chanyeol tersenyum pada si kecil. Taunya ia terpesona akan ketampnan Jendral yang ia sukai sedari kecil itu.

"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku setelah aku memenangkan peperangan." ini membuat Baekhyun memandang Jendralnya dengan tatapan lucu dan Chanyeol terkekeh karenanya.

Ia membaringkan tubuh itu tepat di sebelah yang lebih kecil. Memeluknya dari belakang dan kembali membisikan kata rindu yang terasa tak habis-habisya. Bagai lagu tidur si kecil memejamkan matanya perlahan dan akhirnya terlelap dipelukan pujaan hatinya.

…

Esoknya semua rakyat mengantar kepergian para prajurit untuk pergi berperang. Kepergian para prajurit di iringi tangis keluarga yang akan di tinggalkan. Berharap sang anak, kakak, adik bahkan suami tercinta kembali dengan selamat. Seperti halnya Baekhyun saat ini. Pelukan sang Jendral tadi malam dirasa kurang.

"Pangeran, aku harus pergi. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu." Chanyeol masih membujuk si kecil tapi pelukan itu malah semakin erat dan erat.

"Kau ingat janji kita tadi malam?" itu Baekhyun yang suaranya teredam jubah perang sang Jendral. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai keemasan sang Pangeran.

"Aku ingat."

"Kau harus berjanji pulang ke istana dan memberitau semua perasaanmu padaku." suaranya terdengar menahan tangis dan benar saja saat Chanyeol mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca tapi nampak lucu di mata yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening sang pangeran sebelum menjawab, "Ya aku berjanji." lalu bergabung dengan para Jendral yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Sehun mengarahkan kudanya agar berjalan lurus kedepan. Chanyeol si orang yang ditanya menoleh dan kembali pada arah jalan di hadapannya. "Belum." jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau begitu dekat dengan sang pangeran? Apa hubungan kalian membaik?"

"Hubungan kami tidak pernah memburuk atau apapun." koreksi si Park. "Kemarin kami melewatkan malam bersama." lanjutnya dan si Kim menoleh antusias.

"Kalian bercinta?"

"Tidak. Bahkan hubungan kami belum jelas, jadi aku hanya memeluknya semalaman dan membisilan kata rindu tepat di telinganya." Sehun yang pertama merespon dengan baik. Ia tersenyum walau matanya tepat memandang jalan di hadapannya. Ia tau kalau hari ini akan datang. "Aku berjanji akan memberi tau perasaanku setelah perang selesai." lanjutnya.

"Akhirmnya kau menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Yah kita selesaikan semua ini dan meraih impian indahmu."

…

Perang sudah berlangsung nyaris sepekan membuat semua keluarga yang di tinggalkan merasa cemas dan khawatir. Baekhyun merasakannya karena sang pujaan hati berada di medan pertempuran saat ini. Bukan hanya sebagai pejuang tetapi pemimpin yang mengharuskannya berada di baris paling depan. Setiap menit ia bawa dalam doa memohon sang pencipta untuk melindungi juga membawanya kembali ke kerajaan megah ini. Tentu membawanya pada pelukan hangat sang pangeran tentunya.

Akhirnya hari di mana kabar itu sampai ke kerajaan tiba. Kabar kemenangan yang membawa setengah dari prajurit kerajaan Neus kembali pulang dengan luka yang sebagian ringan dan beberapa yang harus di bopong rekan seperjuangannya. Dua Jendral nampak gagah walau luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya berjalan paling depan dengan kuda yang gagah perkasa. Yang membuat Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya adalah jumlah jendral yang berjalan dengan gagah menuju gerbang besar kerajaannya. Jumblah jendralnya adalah 3 tapi yang kembali hanya dua? Kemana jendral Park? Itu pertanyaan yang pertama ia pikirkan.

"Di mana jendral Park?" pertanyaan pertama dari sang pangeran yang membuat kedua jendral itu saling pandang dan berwajah panik.

"Eh, dia…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Apa? Di mana jendral Park, jendral Kim?" si kecil mengikuti arah pandang jendral Oh itu. "Jendral Oh?" dan kembali pada si kulit pucat Sehun. Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran dan akhirnya seorang prajurit membantu kebingungan dua jendral besar di sana.

"Jendral Park hilang di detik-detik akhir perang usai." itu jawaban yang membuat si pangeran mungil itu jatuh pisang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pangeran?" panggil tabib kerajaan. Setelah lebih dari dua jam Baekhyun pingsan, akhirnya ia sadarkan diri. Matanya belum terbuka benar dan pandangannya semua buram. Jemari lentik itu memijat sebelah pelipisnya dan tubuh itu ia paksakan bangun.

"Lebih baik anda berbaring, anda belum pulih benar." tabib istana membantu sang pangeran lalu menyandarkan yang leih kecil di kepala ranjang.

"Chanyeol." semua terdiam dan kedua jendral itu kembali saling pandang. "Katakan kalau kalian hanya bergurau mengatakan Chanyeol menghilang!" semua masih diam tapi Sehun bergerak maju mendekati ranjang lalu membungkuk hormat di hadapan sang pangerannya itu.

"Kami masih mencari keberadaan jendral Park, pangeran. Kami yakin dia masih hidup dan ingin menemuimu." kata-kata itu tak cukup bagi yang lebih kecil untuk sekadar menenangkan hatinya yang resah. Ia ingin Chanyeolnya bedara di sini dan mengatakan semua ini hanya kejutan semata. Tapi sampai malam tiba sosok jangkung itu tak kunjung hadir di hadapannya.

…

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun hanya diam di depan meja riasnya memandangi bercak kemerahan yang sudah mulai memudar. Tanda yang diberikan si jangkung sebelum ia menghilang. Ia selalu menyentuh tanda itu setiap kali hatinya kacau walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak membuat Chanyeolnya kembali.

"Kau bohong, Chan. Kau bohong! Kau bilang, hiks, kau akan pulang. Kau bilang, kau akan mengatakan isi hatimu hiks, kau bohong padaku, Chanyeol!" dan tangisan yang entah keberapa kalinya ini pecah membuat beberapa pelayan menghambur masuk mendatangi si pangeran.

"Pangeran, jangan seperti ini. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, pangeran." salah seorang dari pelayan itu mendekati Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat karena ada peraturan yang harus di taati seorang pelayan istana di depan bangsawan kerajaan.

"Utusan dari kerajaan sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan Jendral Park, jadi pangeran tidak perlu bersedih." ucapnya lagi dan Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Walau sesekali masih tersedak air liurnya tangisan itu sudah berhenti dan semua pelayan tersenyum karenanya.

"Kami sudah menyediakan air hangat untuk anda berendam. Setelah itu anda harus beristirahat, dari kemarin anda terus menangis. Mari pangeran." satu gerakan memberi jalan untuk sang pangeran melangkah. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup rapat ruangan itu agar siapapun tidak mendengar tangisnya yang kembali pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama?" ingat seorang pelayan yang berjaga di depan kediaman sang pangeran.

Ya sudah terlalu lama, Baekhyun sudah lebih dari sejam berada di dalam kamar mandi dan tak terdengar ada kegiatan di dalam sana. Jelas ini sesuatu yang aneh mengingat Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama di kamar mandi.

"Apa kita cek saja ke dalam?" dan kedua pelayan perempuan itu bergegas memasuki kamar sang pangeran lalu mengetuk pintu yang berada di samping meja rias.

"Pangeran." tak ada jawaban. Dua kali ketukan dan pangeran itu di panggil kembali tapi masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Beberapa pengawal sang pangeran memasuki ruangan dan mendobrak pintu kokoh di depan mereka. Kepulan asap keluar dari kamar mandi. Sang pangeran terdeletak lemas di dalam bathtub. Satu tangannya terjulur keluar dan kepalanya terkulai di kepala bathtub.

"PANGERAN!" pekik para pelayan yang lalu berlari pada arah pangeran yang tak sadarkan diri. Jubah mandi kering yang ia ambil dari sisi ruangan segera ia balutkan pada tubuh kurus pria mungil itu. Para pengawal yang membantu mengedong sang pangeran membaringkan tubuh lemas itu dan memanggil tabib istana. Untung si pangeran segera ditemukan. Sedikit saja terlabat, nyawanya terancam.

…

Setelah kejadian itu, sang pangeran tidak diperkenankan untuk diam seorang diri di kediaannya. Setidaknya harus ada beberapa pelayan yang menemaninya di kamar mandi saat sang pangeran membersihkan diri. Hanya di saat mandi.

Sang raja juga memanggil sang putri untuk menemani sang pangeran dan meperdekat hubungan keduanya. Ia ingin bayang-bayang sang jendral hilang dan berganti juga membuat sifat menyimpangnya kebali normal. Raja bijak sana itu berharap besar pada sang putri.

…

Kebiasaan barunya setelah mendapatkan pelajaran-pelajaran tentang kerajaan adalah menyendiri. Kebetulan bangunan lama bekas penjara kerajaan di sebelah gedung belajarnya sudah kosong. Desas desus mengatakan bahwa bangunan lama ini ditinggalkan karena salah seorang tahanan di sana terkena virus dan akhirnya tahanan ini di kosongkan. Tentu Baekhyun tidak mempercayai semua itu karena sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda tempat ini akan di sterilkan.

Udara yang sejuk ditempat ini membuat diri Baekhyun tenang. Otaknya yang jenuh dengan pelajaran serasa dimanjakan dengan hamparan bunga berwarna merah juga putih yang tertata secara alami. Walau bangunan ini sudah tak terurus, tapi pemandangan yang disuguhkan di sudut lainnya menjadi obat penenang bagi si pangeran kerajaan Neus ini.

Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu setelah Chanyeol dinyatakan gugur di medan perang. Ia sudah mulai memasrahkan diri walau mimpi buruk itu masih hadir di malam-malamnya.

"Hah~ nyamannya." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal pada dinding kokoh bangunan penjara. Ia letih setelah seharian membaca setumpuk dokumen kenegaraan di ruang baca. Matanya yang lelah ia pejamkan juga dan menghirup udara segar di siang menuju sore itu.

"Aku hanya akan tidur sebentar dan lalu meneruskn membaca." ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada dan mengendurkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang.

Baru memejamkan mata dua menit sebuah suara benda logam jatuh membuat netranya kembali terbuka. Ia memandang ke segala arah mencari dari mana sumber suara itu berasal. Tubuhnya ia condongkan pada deretan pintu penjara yang kosong. Dari 10 pintu di sana hanya ada dua pintu yang dalam kondisi tertutup.

"A-ada orang di sana?" dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan mengendap kearah dua pintu berbeda itu. "Ada orang di sana?" lagi ia bertanya namun tidak ada jawaban dari sana. Apa benar rumor tentang arwah yang gentayangan di sana? Tapi selama lebih dari dua minggu ia di sana, tidak ada yang aneh seperti kali ini.

Dengan rasa takut yang mendominasi, ia berhenti di samping pintu itu. Ada jendela kecil di pintu itu yang langsung memperlihatkan keadaan di dalam ruang penjara. Baekhyun berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Ruangan kosong dengan meja kayu yang masih tersedia di sana. Tempat tidur tahanan yang hanya terbuat dari beton tanpa alas apapun tersuguh di sana. Jika suara itu bukan berasal dari ruangan itu, apa ruangan satunya? Pikir si pangeran yang menoleh pada pintu itu.

Ia kembali berjalan seraya menelan ludahnya yang terasa mengganjal. Langkahnya masih sama ia buat pelan karena waspada takut kalau ada seseorang menyerangnya.

Masih dengan letak dan isi yang sama, ruangan itu terasa sepi namun mata sipit pangeran itu melebar ketika mendapati sebuah gundukan di atas sebuah beton tempat para tahanan berbaring. Gundukan yang tertutup oleh sebuah kain hitam dan nampak bergerak sesekali. Otaknya berpikir keras atas apa yang ia lihat. Akankah itu mahluk hidup? Atau sesuatu yang orang lain sebut mahluk halus? Namun semua itu terjawab ketika kain itu terjatuh dan menunjukan apa yang membuat matanya kembali membola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf klo typo di sini makin banyak soalnya aku udah aga mls nulis soalnya udah berusaha tapi masih ada review yang bilang banyak typo dan sebagiannya nyelekit hati. Mau belajar egois kaya author lain tp aku bukan tipe orang egois kaya mereka sepertinya. Bukan aku ga terima semua massukan ato kata-kata kalian, tapi sebagiannya ada yang ngena bgt ke hati aku. Tapi sebagian dari kalian buat diri aku pengen tetep nulis. Menurut kalian gmn?**

 **Balesin Review:**

 **Type B's Terminology : soal bhs yang ga baku itu cuman ketidak sengajaan. Gaya bahasa yang kebawa-bawa. Ga ada maksut mau ngehumor ato sejenisnya. Klo soal author sekarang yang ga pake yang begituan. Mohon maaf juga karena aku termasuk orang lama dan tidak sepenuhnya menikmati bahasa novel, klo boleh di suruh milih antara komik atao ff aku lebih milih komik karena lebih gampang menyalurkan bhs gerak tubuh. Tapi karena komik yaoi yang begini pasti susah dipublis makanya aku ambil ff. Maafkan dan klo soal umur yang jauh, iah aku akui itu kejauhan, tp aku nemu ff yang jarak umur baekhyun ma ceye jauhnya kebangetan. Jadi klo kata aku ini masih bisa di talar yah. Terimakasih atas saran dan reviewannya.**

 **IrrenKim : makasih iren**

 **Phi915 : aku ga tau ini bakal jadi Mpreg ato engga. Soalnya alur kedepannya masih aku pikirin. Aku bukan tipe author yang udah bayangin satu ff sap eke tamatnya. Tapi aku ikirin di tiap chaptenya. Jadi aku masih nerima masukan dari kalian yang ngereview. Maka dari itu aku ngebet pengen kalian review tuh gt. Setidaknya bantuin aku juga. Makasih yah.**

 **RatedMLovers614 : hahaha aku hiatus kelamaan ga nih? Aku udah ga perawan kayanya wkwkkw…. Makasih reviewnya. Aku usahain upnya cepet kali ini.**

 **Dinda94 : siap bosss….*hormat***

 **Pujakerangajaib: mau kamu kasih hidayah apa atuh biar dia suka Baekhyun?**

 **Byunsilb: emang hati tuh ga bisa di bohongin wkwkwk…**

 **BaekHill : klo pun bukan pangeran, amu aku buar susah juga wkwkwkwk**

 **AlexandraLexa : sip2 makasih**

 **Lastrie964 : iah tungguin yah yeolnya jujur wkwkwk**

 **Elinassi : iah aku lagi sibuk skripshit…aku ingin cepet beres tp ga bisa nainggalin kalian… hahaha… akasih yah.. dan tetep baca ff ini.. makasih.**

 **Arara1314 : mau aku pisahin aja chanbaek wkwkwk*ketawa jahat*makasih udah review.**

 **Nah makasih buat review kalian yang bikin nelekit dan selalu bikin gue tersenyum dang a sedikit yang bikin gue ngakak. Makasih yah. Ini car ague buat deket ma kalian jadi sering2 review dan asti gue bls kok.. kecuali yang cuman next. Gue bls dengan lanjutan ff tentunya. Soakan supanya skripshitku rebes dang a perlu ketemu dosen dewa itu lagi.. wkwkwkwk**


	5. 4 Pertemun kembali

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kwon Jiyong

Kim Taeyeon

Irene

(dan lainnya)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Kakinya bergerak mundur walau matanya masih menatap sosok itu. Ia ingin tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri saat sosok yang jelas ia kenal tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka dan sosok itu tak sadarkan diri. Pria yang selama ini ia anggap hilang dan gugur di medan perang ternyata masih hidup dan berjuang hidup dengan luka parah. Balutan kain yang bernoda darah menjelaskan kalau ada seseorang yang merawatnya, tapi kenapa harus di sembunyikan? Kenapa harus membuat semua orang menganggapnya gugur tanpa jasat. Otaknya dibuat berpikir keras dan jawaban itu jatuh pada sang ayah yang jelas ia tau apa alasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"PADUKA RAJA! APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI?" suaranya yang melengking dan menggema membuat siapa saja akan menoleh pada sosok yang membuat kegaduhan ini.

"Perhatikan sikapmu pangeran." peringatan telak dari sang raja. Baekhyun masih melangkah tegas pada ruang pertemuan yang dihadiri beberapa petinggi istana. Satu isyarat dari orang nomor satu di Neus itu, para petinggi itu meniggalkan ruangan menyisakan ayah dan anak yang bersitegang.

"Ada apa ini?" mulai yang lebih tua.

"Ayah mengurung Jendral Park di penjara terdahulu?" sang raja sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan dari sang anak.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Berhenti berpura-pura! Ayah mengurung Jendral Park di penjara dengan kondisi luka parah?!" pekik pangeran mungil itu.

"Ya memang aku mengurungnya di penjara itu untuk menjauhkannya darimu." sang ayah tak kalah frustasi saat si anak menjerit histeris. "Pemandangan yang menjijikan ketika melihat kalian saling berpelukan di depan ruangan rapat. Itu cukup memalukan melihat kau adalah pangeran dan akan menjadi putra mahkota kerajaan ini."

"Tapi bukan dengan Ayah mengucilkannya dan menjadikan ia penghianat. Itu tidak adil!" teriak yang lebih muda. Sang raja berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menawarkan sebuah pilihan yang ia ajukan pada sang anak.

…

Pangeran cantik ini dilanda dilema tingkat tinggi. Ia benar-benar harus memilih antara pernikahan yang dipercepat atau pujaan hatinya benar-benar mati sebagai prajurit yang hilang.

Ancaman seorang raja memang tidak pernah main-main. Bukan hanya gertakan sambal semata dan ini pernah terjadi pada sang paman yang akhirnya benar-benar dihukum pancung hanya karena melirik dan menaruh hati pada sang ratu. Dan hanya sebuah pernikahan itu hal yang kecil bagi sang raja.

Tiap harinya pangeran Baekhyun mendatangi tempat di mana Chanyeol terkurung. Tubuh yang terbaring dan mata yang terpejam si jangkung menjadi tontonan tiap harinya. Tentu setelah ia menyelesaikan semua dokumen yang menjadi tugasnya.

Terkadang ia menangis saat sang Jenderal merintih kesakitan atau saat salah satu tubuhnya yang dengan susah payah ia gerakan. Di matanya, sang Jenderal adalah yang terbaik, paling gagah, dan tentunya tampan. Tapi saat ini semua itu sirna hanya karena dirinya. Semua salah dirinya dan itu selalu ia ucapkan saat terbayang semua kesalahannya. Berandai-andai kalau dirinya tidak menjadikan si jangkung pujaan hatinya. Berandai-andai kalau saja ia seorang putri.

Dan setelah memikirkan hal itu matang-matang, pangeran yang sebenarnya adalah calon putra mahkota itu melangkah mantap mendatangi kediaman raja.

…

"Aku merasa banyak perubahan dari sikap pangeran." ucap putri Taeyeon yang beberapa hari ini memilih untuk tinggal di kerajaan Neus. Hal ini dibenarkan oleh penasehat sang putri.

Semenjak kedatangannya ke kediaman raja beberapa hari yang lalu, sang pangeran merubah sikapnya. Sikap kekanakannya menjadi lebih dewasa. Ia juga tidak pernah merengek-rengek lagi juga ia tidak pernah mengeluh lagi prihal pembelajarannya. Itu yang membuat semua isi istalan merasa heran.

Sang putri menyimpan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan pandangannya terarah pada hamparan luar rumput di luar sana. Ia tersenyum ketika bayangan anak-anaknya yang bermain dan berlarian. Ia mulai menyukai sikap sang pangeran yang semakin dewasa dan mau berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sudut lain bagian kerajaan, seorang tabib sedang merawat dengan telaten seorang pria dengan luka parah di tubuhnya. Luka menganga bekas sayatan pedang juga memar memenuhi tubuh kekarnya.

Chanyeol masih berbaring tidak berdaya di sebuah ranjang nyaman di kediamannya. Setelah si pangeran menyetujui apa yang ditawarkan si raja, sang jendral langsung mendapatkan perawatan medis yang layak. Seorang tabib dan beberapa perawat ditempatkan dekat dengan kediamannya agar lebih mudah mengontrol keadaan sang jendral itu.

Setiap pagi si tabib akan datang dan mengecek ramuan yang ditaruh di atas lukanya, juga mengganti perban yang kotor terkena noda darah. Ia meracik obat untuk diminum oleh si jendral bermarga Park itu.

"Siapkan ramuan untuk obatnya." Perintah sang tabib pada seorang perawat wanita. Si perawat langsung menyerahkan ramuan tubuh-tumbuhan yang sudah dihaluskan dan sebuah botol kecil terbuat dari tanah liat yang tertutup sebuah kain di atasnya.

"Selalu cek ramuan ini setiap dua jam sekali lalu teteskan cairan ini untuk mempercepat mengeringnya luka." Jelas si tabib pada perawat yang ditugaskan sebagai perawat juga pengawas si jendral.

Kondisinya memang sudah membaik tapi pria jangkung ini belum juga sadarkan diri. Benturan di kepalanya membuat otaknya terkena gegar otak cukup parah yang menyebabkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya juga menambah deretan penderitaan itu.

…

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya merasakan sesuatu yang terasa nyeri di lukanya. Pengobatan yang diberikan tabib istana sangat baik karena bukan sembarang tabib yang diutus sang raja untuk mengobati jenderal perang terbaik istana itu.

Sudah terhitung sepekan setelah pengobatannya, pria jangkung ini belum juga membuka matanya. Tabib shin istana ini mengatakan kalau luka ini membutuhkan waktu cukup lama dan membuat sebagian dari luka memar harus melalui pengobatan khusus juga ramuan obat yang cukup langka. Jadi beginilah kondisinya sekarang, masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kediamannya.

Pangeran Baekhyun juga tidak tampak menjenguk sang jenderal setelah itu. Ia disibukan dengan berbagai kegiatan penobatan putra mahkota. Pembelajaran yang diberikan juga tak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya. Dari mulai pembelajaran ekonomi kenegaraan, tatakramah, berkuda juga hal lainnya. Ditemani putri Taeyeon yang sehari-hari setia berada di samping sang pangeran. Chanyeol menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan susah payah dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Anda sudah sadar?" sang tabib mengecek keadaan si jenderal yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Luka di dadanya terasa nyeri dan patah tulang rusuknya membuat ia agak sulit menopang bobot tubuhnya saat duduk.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanyanya setelah ia bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Lebih dari tiga minggu anda tak sadarkan diri." ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaan pangeran Baekhyun?"

"Beliau baik-baik saja. Anda tidak usah khawatir tentang keadaan pangeran."

"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan padanya kalau aku sudah sadarkan diri." lalu si tabib memberi hormat dan meninggalkan kediaman jenderal Park.

…

Pesan sudah tersampaikan tapi sang pangeran belum juga tampak menjenguk si jenderal di kediamannya. Sudah terhitung empat hari dan hal ini membuat si jenderal gagah ini bingung.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menapakkan kakinya kembali di tanah. Ia sudah lama berbaring dan hari ini ia putuskan untuk melatih otot-otot kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku. Dengan bantuan jenderal Kim yang memeganginya.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru." Perintah si kulit tan sambil memapah pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Ia dan jendral Oh selalu bergantian untuk mengurus Chanyeol yang terluka. Ia akan datang dua kali sehari dan memberikan terapi otot ringan untuk memulihkan kembali kondisi si jangkung itu. Dan jendral Oh akan menjadi sang ibu yang memarahinya setiap ia lupa meminum obatnya.

"Apa pangeran Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" katanya dan pria di sampingnya berhenti melangkah.

"Ia baik-baik saja." jawabnya lalu berancang-ancang melanjutkan gerakannya tapi Chanyeol menahannya kembali.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak menemuiku?" pertanyaan lanjutan. Jongin bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada sahabatnya itu. Apa ia harus berbohong atau ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ia hanya sibuk dengan tugas barunya sebagai putra mahkota."

"Putra mahkota? Apa ia sudah diangkat sebagai putra mahkota?" tanyanya dengan binar di wajahnya. Jelas ia senang kalau pangerannya sudah menjadi putra mahkota, setidaknya tidak usah menerima pernikahan ia bisa menjabat orang kedua di kerajaan ini.

"Tidak. Itu masih dalam proses. Ia mendapatkan pembelajaran untuk memegang beberapa tugas, juga ia dipersiapkan untuk menggantikan sang raja yang segera melengserkan jabatannya." Raut wajahnya berubah sedih dan itu membuat pertanyaan lain di benak Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa dengan raut wajahmu jendral Kim?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat Kyungsoo di rumah." Elaknya dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

Chanyeol menyikut pinggang sang jendral lain di sampingnya. "Aku kira ada hal lain terjadi dengan sang pangeran." Ia terkekeh. "Aku harus cepat pulih dan menemui sang pangeran lalu mengatakan perasaanku padanya." Ia menatap jendela di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh seketika. Ia tidak tau saja yang terjadi sebenarnya di kerajaan yang ia tinggalkan selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

…

"SEHARUSNYA KALIAN LAPORKAN SEGERA PADAKU!" teriak si pangeran bertubuh mungil itu di balik mejanya. Dua orang yang menunduk di depannya tak berkutik karena memang itu kesalahan mereka.

"Ma-maafkan kami pangeran." Sesal salah satu dari kedua utusan dari kerajaan Corvin. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Ini sangat fatal kalau kalian tau!" nadanya masih tinggi walau bukan teriakan seperti sebelumnya. "Aku memang baru menerima tugas ini, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk tau apa yang kalian kirimkan ke kerajaan di sebrang lautan sana." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pulai di peta kertas di atas menjanya.

"Nyaris, kerajaan Neus kehilangan nama di antara semua kerajaan besar di seluruh negri ini. sekali lagi kalian melakukan kesalahan, ku janjikan sebuah lubang kubur untuk kalian." Penekanan di kata terakhir membuat kedua pria itu terkesiap dan bergidik ngeri. Ia mengibaskan tangannya keudara mengusir kedua pria malang yang kena dampratnya tadi dan lalu pria-pria itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika pintu tertutup, punggungnya merosot di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya mendongak dengan mulut yang menganga, menghirup dalam-dalam udara ke paru-parunya. Ia lelah untuk selalu berteriak dan kadang melempar dokumen di atas meja ke lantai karena kelalaian bawahannya.

Ia sempat berpikir kalau nanti ia akan cepat botak karena urusan kenegaraan yang melelahkan ini. Memang waktunya tidak semenyenangkan dulu tapi ini adalah kosekwensi menjadi seorang anak raja yang nantinya harus menggantikan orang nomer satu di kerajaan itu.

Ia kadang merindukan sang jendra yang keadaannya sekarang pasti sudah membaik dan mendengar pesan dari sang jendral membuat keyakinannya goyah. Ia nyaris sekali mendatangi kediaman sang jendral di malam hari kemudian ia menangis ketika sang jerndral memanggil namanya di dalam tidurnya.

Si kecil cantik ini juga masih sering menjerit ditidurnya karena kejadian si jendral yang menghilang walau pada kenyataannya mereka berada di atap yang sama. Tapi janji tetaplah janji yang harus ditepati. Dirinya harus bisa menerima nasip menjadi seorang anak raja. Harus bisa!

 **...**

"Pangeran Baekhyun tidak mau ditemui siapapun." Seorang pengawal menghadang Chanyeol juga Sehun saat akan memasuki kediaman Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin."ucapnya. "Katakan pada pangeran bahwa yang mau menemuinya adalah aku, jendral Park." Lanjutnya tapi si pengawal tidak bergerak untuk menyampaikan pesannya.

"Pangeran hanya menerima kunjungan dari putri Taeyeon juga raja. Selain itu pangeran berpesan untuk melarangnya masuk."

Akhirnya ia kembali dengan rasa kecewa. Sehun berkali-kali menenangkan Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel. Tapi itu bukan sebuah akhir bagi si jangkung. Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia ingat benar bagaimana perjuangan seorang pangeran Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Sekarang adalah gilirannya memperjuangkan perasaannya pada si pangeran.

Seperti pagi ini, si jendral sudah berdiri gagah dengan pakaian kebanggaannya di depan pintu kediaman pangeran. Masih dengan alasan yang sama pula si penjaga berkata kalau pangeran tidak mau ditemui siapapun kecuali sang raja juga putri Taeyeon. Maka ia kembali dengan kekecewaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Selama masih ada hari esok, maka kesempatan ini belum berakhir menurut pria jangkung dengan wajah yang tampan menawan ini. Kali ini ia tidak mendatangi kediaman si pangeran, dan lebih memilih mengunjungi tempat kerja raja yang ia pastikan ada si pangeran kecilnya di sana. Maka kakinya membawa tubuh besar itu ke bagunan selatan kerajaan.

"Pangeran tidak ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kata si penjaga dengan nada kecewa. Penjaga di gedung selatan memang rama pada si jendral karena ia sering menghadiri pertemuan di sana.

"Kau sudah menyebutkan namaku dengan benar?" ia memastiakan kalau si penjaga benar menyebutkan namanya.

Si penjaga menganggu, "Saya sudah menyebut nama anda dengan benar, tapi pangeran Baekhyun tetap menolak bertemu dengan anda." Katanya lalu ia pamit untuk kembali bertugas.

Ini aneh dan benar-benar aneh. Sebelumnya si pangeran mungil itu tidak pernah bisa menolak kunjungan darinya. Justru ia akan senang kalau dirinya datang dan berlari dengan terburu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman riang juga napasnya yang terngeh-engah. Namun sekarang ia enggan untuk menemui dirinya yang jelas sudah berjanji akan menyampaikan sesuatu pada si pangeran kecil itu.

Anggap saja hari ini bukan jodohnya ia bertemu si mungil cantik yang ia rindukan.

…

"Pan-"

"PERGI KATA KU!"teriakan itu membuat langkah si putri terhenti. Ia baru saja akan mengunjungi pangeran Baekhyun namun teriakan menyambutnya di pintu masuk.

Teriakan itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Bawahan atau utusan dari kerajaan Corvin pasti berulah lagi. Ini pasti karena tugasnya adalah mengecek pengiriman bahan rempah-rempah juga melakukan negoisasi dengan pihak pemesan. Memang barang diproduksi di kerajaan Corvin, tapi semua ditangani kerajaan Neus karena pengamanan semua dikendalikan oleh kerajaan ini. mau itu dari jalur darat dan jalur air.

Kakinya kembali melangkah menyebrangi ruangan pertemuan dan memasuki tempat kerja raja dulunya. Dua orang dari bawahannya berjalan terburu tapi tidak lupa untuk memberi hormat pada si putri lalu kembali berlari keluar ruangan.

"AKU SU-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika sosok itu muncul di hadapannya. Duduk dengan manis di bangku kecil di dekat meja kerja sang pangeran.

"Butuh teman?"

"Maaf." Sesalnya seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia lelah karena pagi ini ia bangun terlalu pagi untuk menghindari si jenderal yang terus-terusan mendatanginya. Taeyeon bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghampiri si pangeran dan memijat pundak sempit lelaki itu yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau butuh istirahat."

Baekhyun menepis tangan itu dan lalu berucap, "Aku harus membuktikan pada raja, kalau aku bisa melaukan tugas ini. kembalilah ke kediaman noona, aku tidak butuh teman saat ini." ia berbicara dengan nada lelah yang membuat wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu merasa cemas.

"Lakukan semampuhmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tidur yang cukup itu akan-"

"Aku tau." Potong yang lebih muda. "Kembali ke kamarmu. Aku mohon." Lanjutnya dan Taeyeon mematuhinya.

…

Chanyeol terus mondar-mandir di depan mejanya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia lagi-lagi tidak mendatagi pelatihan pedang seperti pada jadwalnya dan jelas akan membuat seseorang berteriak keras mendatangi kediamannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak suara yang sangat dikenal oleh si pemilik nama.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu terbuka dan seorang berkulit tan muncul di tengah ruangan. Langkahnya lebar dan lalu meraih kerah baju yang lebih muda untuk kemudian membentaknya.

"Tugasmu adalah melatih para prajurit! Bukan diam di sini lalu mondar-mandi tidak jelas hanya karena si pangeran kecil tidak mau bertemu denganmu!" suara itu sukses membuat gendang telinga pria bertelinga peri itu pecah.

"Kakiku masih-"

"Berhenti beralasan, Park! Itu adalah alasan ke tiga puluh enam yang kau gunakan untuk tidak menghadiri pelatihan."

"ha ha ha" dan tawa terpaksa itu menggema di ruangan itu. cengkraman pada kerah bajunya melonggar dan akhirya Jongin melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"Ayolah, Park. Berhenti memikirkan hal itu dan kembali bekerja."

"Kira-kira…" kata-katanya terjeda ketika ia melihat sebuah buku yang menjadi awal ia dekat dengan sang pangeran. "Apa yang membuatnya menjauhiku?" dan taunya itu membuat decakan dari si tan.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol."

"Ini aneh hyung!" mulainya. "Sebelum aku pergi berperang, kami baru saja memperbaiki hubungan. Lalu sesuatu terjadi padaku dan membuatku terluka parah. Bahkan aku tidak ingat apa yang membuatku terbaring berminggu-minggu di tempat asing. Dan-" ia tidak melanjutkan. Sesuatu yang menjadi dejavu melintas di otaknya.

Sebuah suara yang terasa nyata terngiyang di telinganya. Suara milik entah siapa sedang berbicara mengenai sebuah rencana yang masih ia coba ingat. Perbincangan tentang wilayah juga kekuasaan. Tapi kepalanya terasa sakit tak tertahankan lalu ia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

…

"Aku sudah melihat kerja kerasmu, pangeran Baekhyun dan aku kagum atas apa yang sudah kau kerjakan." Pujian yang membuat senyum di wajahnya terukir. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak membuatnya senang karena senyum yang ia berikan adalah senyum palsu untuk membuat dirinya berbeda dari dirinya dua minggu yang lalu.

Ia hanya berusaha meyakinkan sang ayah kalau ia benar-benar sudah berubah dan tidak memikirkan hal yang membuatnya harus menerima tugas berat sebelum jabatan putra mahkota ia sandang. Ia juga sudah tidak bertemu dengan jendral pujaannya juga menahan diri untuk sekedar menanyakan apa kondisinya baik-baik-baik saja pada petugas atau seorang prajurit yang lewat. Ia benar-benar menahan dirinya.

"Senang mendengar pujian dari paduka raja. Hal ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan hasil kerja paduka selama menjabat."basabasinya. ini benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan putri Taeyeon berjalan baik?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Putri sering datang menemaniku selama mengerjakan tugas dan sesekali membantuku."tuturnya menjelaskan.

Sang raja hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya puas. Setidaknya ia tau sejauh mana hubungan sang putri dengan anaknya. Mendengar anak satu-satunya memiliki kepenyimpangan sedikit menganggu pikirannya selama bekerja. Pasalnya ini akan menjadi sebuah cemohan dan jelas sebuah hinaan untuk keluarga kerajaan karena seorang anak raja memiliki kepenyimpangan sexsual juga berdampak buruk bagi kerajaan kedepannya.

Kerajaan sudah cukup merasakan namanya keterpurukan saat sang ratu pertama meninggal di usia pernikahannya seumur jagung. Lalu di pernikahaan keduanya dengan ibu pangeran Baekhyun harus menghadapi rintangan lain, yaitu sepupunya yang menyimpan perasaan pada sang ratu saat usia kandungannya menginjak dua bulan dan itu nyaris menggoyahkan hati sang ratu untuk berpaling. Dan saat sang anak ternyata punya ketertarikan lain pada jendralnya, ini menjadi ujian tak berujung baginya. Ia harus benar-benar merubah jalan hidupnya.

Sekarang dirinya patut berbangga karena rencananya berhasil membuat sang anak satu-satunya ini kembali ke jalan yang benar dan memilih putri Taeyeon sebagai calon pendampingnya. Hanya saja ia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun tidak atau bahkan belum sembuh dari penyakitnya. Ya semua di istana menyebut kepenyimpangan sexual adalah sebuah penyakit karena, ya itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa disembuhkan sebenarnya.

Sang raja masih tersenyum bangga pada sang anak, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dan tangan yang ditepuk dengan tanggan lainnya, "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu beristirahat sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasmu menyelesaikan tugas."

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih juga syukur pada sang raja. Ia terseyum senang karena akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang walau ia yakin si jendral akan kembali mengusik hidupnya. Ia harus bersabar untuk itu.

…

Tugas pertama Chanyeol setelah pulis dari sakitnya adalah menghadiri pertemuan di kerajaan Corvin. Pertemuan itu sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, karena hanya kunjungan rutin dan pengecekan hasil kerja para kurir pengiriman rempah-rempah ke kerajaan lain.

Chanyeol memang belum boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat maka perjalanan munuju kerajaan Corvin ia lakukan dengan beberapa pengawal dan ia berada di sebuah kereta kuda yang awalnya ia tolak.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh hanya beberapa jam dan pada saat langit sudah mulai gelap ia sampai dan disambut oleh beberapa pelayan juga kepala pelayan. Irene di barisan terdepan para pelayan memberi hormat pada rombongan dengan Chanyeol di baris terdepan.

"Selamat datang kembali jenderal Park." Sapanya. Chanyeol hanya membungkuk memberi hormat lalu berjalan saat para pelayan juga pengawal memberikan jalan.

"Ku dengar, anda mengalami beberapa luka parah saat berperang, apa anda sudah merasa baikan?" si gadis cantik itu kembali mengawali percakapan karena sedari tadi si jangkung ini hanya diam walau mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Ya dan tubuhku sudah pulih." Jawabnya singkat dan ia kembali terdiam.

"Apa anda memerlukan ramuan herbal? Kami bisa menyediakan khusus untuk anda."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat hingga pertemuan besok. Sediakan saja air hangat untukku berendam." Lalu tubuh jangkung itu melangkah dan menghilang di balik pintu sebuah ruangan di kerajaan Corvin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia masih bersikap angkuh padaku." Adu si cantik Irene pada seorang pria yang menjabat pedana mentri itu.

"Mungkin dia masih belum bisa terima atas perlakuan kita beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Itu karena ide gilamu yang menyuruhku menaruh ramuan perangsang di tehnya."

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti dia kebal akan ramuan perangsang dengan dosis tinggi itu." ia meneguk minumannya. Irene hanya menatapnya tak minat sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Mungkin kita bisa janjikan hal lain yang lebih menggiurkan dari pada tubuh wanita." Ide gadis cantik itu membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum puas.

…

Paginya, Chanyeol langsung disibukan dengan kunjungan ke beberapa pos penyimpanan barang dan pos pintu penghubung antar desa. Mengecek apa pengiriman berjalan sesuai jadwal dan apa barang sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Ia juga mengecek barang apa saja yang dikirimkan ke desa-desa tersebun dan ada sebuah kejanggalan yang ia temukan. Dari sekian banyak barang yang mereka timbun, ada beberapa peti kayu yang di tutupi kain dan ditaruh di sudut ruangan.

Setahunya, ramuan herbal tidak boleh disimpan ditempat lembab yang tidak terkena cahaya matahari, karena akan merusak kasiat dan juga mudah menimbulkan jamur. Kalaupun itu bukan rempah-rempah herbal, lalu apa yang mereka simpan?

Sesuatu yang janggal lainnya adalah, terdapat tumpukan dokumen yang sama sekali ia tidak kenali. Dan daftar daerah yang berada di peta sebagian besarnya mereka tandai dengan kode lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenali oleh kurir kerajaan Neus.

Ingatannya kembali pada sebuah dejavu saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Obrolan dua orang entah siapa yang menyebutkan sebuah daerah di barat daya dan saat melihat kode pada peta itu cocok dengan apa yang ada di ingatannya.

"Barang-barang ini akan di kirim ke mana saja?"tanya Chanyeol menunjuk peti kayu yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sontak semua orang yang bertugas di sana panik dan terlihat mencari-cari alasan. Ini semua terbaca dengan mudah.

"Eh, barang-barang ini…" ada sedikit keraguan di jawaban salah seorang petugas. Chanyeol menunggu dengan mata masih setia menatap pria paruh baya di sana. "Akan kami antar.. ke tempat pengungsian." Akhirnya sebuah alasan tercipta.

"Tempat pengungsian? Apa terjadi perang baru-baru ini?" ia berniat menguji dan taunya petugas itu panik kembali dan kembali terlihat memutar otak mencari alasan.

"Sa-saat anda memulihkan diri, terjadi perang kecil di barat daya yang membuat penduduk di sana diungsikan sementara."itu adalah jawaban dari petugas yang lain. Jendral jangkung itu hanya mengangguk-angukkan kepalang dengan tangan berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Ia kembali berjalan membuat semua petugas selain utusan dari kerajaan Neus meneguk ludah kepayahan. Langkahnya mendekati sebuah lemari yang terdapat banyak stempel. Beberapa ia kenali sebagai stempel penanda barang sudah pernah di terima oleh pos-pos yang bertugas menampung sementara, tapi ada dua stempel yang asing di matanya.

Stempel itu berbentuk burung merpati dan satunya berbentuk burung elang. Ini aneh karena semua stempel yang dibuat oleh kerajaan Neus berbentuk bunga dan tumbuhan.

"Apa dua stempel ini sudah disetujui petinggi-petinggi di kerajaan?" kembali tubuh itu menegang dan mereka mati kutu.

"Eh itu…."

"Petugas Lee, buat laporan tentang ini dan berikan pada utusan yang akan kembali ke kerajaan sore ini. Sepertinya aku akan menampah hari untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang janggal." Dan itu adalah perintah mutlak.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan cepat berita tentang penyelidikan ini menyebar keseluruh penghuni kerajaan. Sang raja yang panik langsung menyuruh semua pesuruhnya menyembunyikan dokumen penting di tempat tak terlacak petugas pengawasan. Utusan yang dikirim oleh kerajaan tetangga pun semakin banyak dan langsung mendatangi setiap pos yang ada di jalur pengiriman sampai pelabuhan.

Walau sakit, Chanyeol tidak mau tugasnya sia-sia dan melihat ini adalah kerajaan yang menjadi penghambat kebahagiaannya bersama pangeran, menambah semangatnya untuk menuntaskan semua kelicikan si kerajaan tetangga ini.

"Jendral Park." Sapa seorang pedanamentri mendatangi kediaman Chanyeol. Tentu si empunya ruangan menyambutnya dengan ramah walau jelas ia tau ini adalah musuhnya saat ini.

"Apa yang membuat anda mendatangi tempat peristirahatanku?"

"Ada sedikit yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Jawabnya seraya mengambil duduk.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pengegerebekan hari ini?" ia menyeringai dan itu membuat geram si pedanamentri di hadapannya.

Pria paruhbaya itu menahan emosinya dan tersenyum ramah pada yang lebih muda. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sebelum menawarkan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan membuka mata si jendral tampan itu.

"Aku punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu." Mulainya. "Bekerja sama lah denganku maka kita akan menjadi tim yang luar bisa."

"Anda menyogoku dengan sebuah kerjasama licik?"

"Bukan. Hanya sebuah pembagian keuntungan. Anda akan mendapatkan 40% dari hasil penyelundupan itu dan semua yang terjadi hari ini kita anggap tak pernah ada. Bagaimana?"Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya berfikir. Ia menimbang-nimbang walau sebenarnya tidak ada niatnya ikut dalam kerjasama licik ini.

"Kurasa 40% itu terlalu sedikit. Bagaimana kalau 70% dari hasil penyelundupan menjadi milikku. Itu ku pertimbangkan." Seringaian itu kembali. Walau terlihat tampan, seringaian setan itu membuat wajah si mentri menjadi merah padam. Tanpa pamit ia meninggalkan ruangan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

…

Penyelidikan berlangsung cepat. Setibanya Chanyeol di kerajaan, ia menghadap sang raja dan melaporkan semua yang ia temukan di sana. Awalnya sang raja tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi karena selama bertahun-tahun kerajaan Corvin menjadi kerajaan satu-satunya yang ia percayai. Tapi dengan adanya bukti-bukti mau tak mau hal ini ia percayai dan pertunangan dengan sang putri di batalkan.

Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega untuk itu tapi sang pangeran tetap menolak bertemu sang jendral dengan berbagai cara.

Saat perpapasan di lorong, Baekhyun hanya akan memandang kedepan dan tidak sekali pun menoleh pada sang jendral yang memberi hormat padanya. Di kelas memanah, si jendral yang sudah ada di depan matanya tetap ia acuhkan walau ia mengikuti istruksi dari si pengajar. Dan hal-hal lainnya.

Ini membuat Chanyeol habis kesabaran dan dengan keberaniannya ia mendatangi kediaman sang pangeran yang tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, si jangkung ini mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Saat itu langit sudah gelap dan si empunya ruangan sedang bersiap untuk beristirahat setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jendrap Park? Lancing sekali mendatangi ke-" omelan itu terhenti ketika tubuh jangkung itu memeluk pria mungil dengan piama mewah khas kerajaan. Baekhyun langsung bungkam saat rasa nyaman itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya si jangkung. Pria bertubuh mungil itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih menikmati kerinduan terhadap aroma tubuh pria raksasa itu. "Baekhyun?" dan ketika namanya di panggil, barulah kesadarannya kembali.

"Aku hanya-" ia menjeda jawabannya tapi sedetik kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak mau kau terluka karena perasaanmu padaku." Akhirnya pertahanan itu runtuh.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup perpotongan leher si pangeran kecil itu. menghirup haroma khas dari si kecil dan menikmati semua sentuhan yang ia rindukan. "Aku tidak terluka karenamu."

"Kau terluka karenaku." Potong yang lebih kecil. "Ayah menyuruh utusannya untuk menyingkirkanmu dariku. Ia ingin kau tidak menganggu rencananya untuk menikahkanku dengan putri Taeyeon." Jelasnya.

"Dan lalu kau membuat peranjian dengan raja hanya agar aku kembali ke jabatanku dan agar aku mendapatkan pengobatan yang layak?"

"Bagaimana-"

"Itu semuah terbaca dengan mudah, Pangeranku." Pipi itu bersemu merah hanya karena sebutan lain dari si jangkung yang sialnya jerndral perang terbaik di kerajaan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk memandang wajah cantik si pangeran. Paras cantik yang selama sebulan ini hanya ia nikmati dari kejauhan namun karena sinar bulan membuat kesempurnaan itu makin indah. Telunjuk kanannya bergerak untuk menyematkan helayan-helayan rambut ke belakang telinga Baekhyun dan lalu bibir tebalnya mengguratkan sebuah senyum yang membuat Baekhyun kembali jatuh cinta pada pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Aku gelisah bukan main ketika kau tidak mendatagi kediamanku saat aku baru saja sadar." Mulainya dan mata sipit itu memuja ketampanan Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis. "Aku menjadi gila ketika kau mengacuhkanku dan menolak bertemu saat aku mendatangi kediamanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena tidak bisa melihat wajahmu berminggu-minggu, pangeran." Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan curahan hati pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu lagi." Gerakan lembut sang jendral memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. Ia mengelus sayang punggung sempit si pangeran sebelum akhirnya kembali meluapkan isi hatinya. "Karena aku mencintaimu pangeranku." Dan sebuah kata cinta membuat jutaan kupu-kupu yang bersarang lama di perut si kecil berterbangan.

Hatinya menghangat mendengar pernyataan itu. Akhirnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan terbalaskan. Ia mendapatkan cintanya, pujaan hatinya. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir indah dengan cahaya rembulan yang memantul melewati jendela yang tak tertutup di sudur ruangan. Menimbulkan perasaan haru pada hal yang selama ini ia nantikan.

Ibu jari besar milik si jangkung mengusap lelehan bening yang nyaris menetes membasahi pipi bawahnya. Bibir tebalnya melengkung ke atas saat isakan itu terdengar. Rengekan yang selalu menghiasi harinya dulu saat sang pangeran masih terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak suka mendengar isi hatiku?" Baekhyun menggeleng keras membuat kepalanya pusing sesaat.

"Ak-aku senang. A-aku hanya .. hiks.. terlalu bahagia." Isakan itu membuat ia nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu, membawanya pada sebuah pelukan hangat dan belayan sayang. Kemudian suara tangis itu pecah memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Belayan sayang juga kata penenang dari si jangkung tidak membuat tangisan itu mereda. Chanyeol kebingungan untuk membuat pangeran kecilnya diam dan terlintas sebuah ide yang membuat sudut bibirnya meninggi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yang lebih kecil, membuka sedikit mulutnya dan akhirnya mendarat pada bibir tipis yang masih merengek tapi sedetik kemudian tangis itu terhenti.

Mata sipit itu terbuka dan mendapati wajah tampan sang jenderal berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang melumat bibir tipisnya. Tanpa perlawanan, Baekhyun ikut memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman itu. Walau gerakannya tidak semahir yang lebih tua, tapi hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Terasa manis dan hangat, mungkin si pangeran baru saja menghabiskan susunya, kebiasaan sebelum dirinya tidur. Chanyeol menjadi yang bertama menyudahi ciuman itu. Memandang dalam manik yang kemudian memandangnya juga.

"Akhirnya berhenti juga." ucapnya seraya mengusap ibu jarinya di bibir Baekhyun yang basah. Pangeran kecil itu merendahkan pandangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ciuman itu masih terasa dan perutnya tergelitik entah karena apa.

"Apa…" ia bermain dengan ibu jarinya dan tatapannya masih menatap ke bawah. Entah menatap apa. "Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" lugunya seperti ia masih berusia lima yang polos.

Chanyeol menyisir helayan rambut si pangeran dan mengecup kening si kecil. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat menerima kecupan itu.

"Apa ciuman itu belum cukup membuktikan kalau aku mencintaimu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Si jangkung itu kembali membawa tubuh kecil itu pada sebuah pelukan, mengecup ceruk leher putih yang dulu pernah ia tandai lalu kemudian menggendong tubuh ringan itu.

Yang lebih tinggi membawanya kesebuah ranjang besar di tengah ruangan. Membaringkannya di atas ranjang lalu menindih tubuh itu, mengelus sayang di atas kepalanya lalu mengecup lembut pada kening juga menghirup wangi dari rambut yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mendongakan kepalanya saat ciuman itu turun kebagian rahang lalu leher putihnya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan si raksasanya tapi hal itu terhenti ketika yang lebih kecil bergumam seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Tubuh itu menjauh dan menatap sosok cantik di bawahnya.

"Apa sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" Chanyeol tersentak karena sebenarnya Baekhyun belum memberi jawaban dari, emm apa yang tadi itu pertanyaan?

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku, pangeran."

"T-tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu memberimu jawaban kalau kau tau jawabannya." nadanya semakin mengecil di ujung kalimat tapi sayangnya Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir tipis itu, "Ya, kita sepasang kekasih sekarang."

"Benarkah?" pekikan itu mengundang tawa Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau begitu lucu, pangeran?" elusan sayang kembali mendarat di kepala Baekhyun. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal favorit si jangkung di kala mereka berduaan.

"Jangan memanggilku pangeran kalau kita sedang berduaan." si kecil merengek dengan suara anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Baiklah. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Baekhyun. Itu lebih baik."

"Baiklah. Semoga aku tidak lupa." Lalu sebuah cubitan di perut mendarat dengan mulusnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum walau meringis karena rasa sakit. Ia kembali mengecup pipi itu sebelum akhirnya yang lebih kecil kembali berucap.

"Apa kita akan bercinta?" entah karena usianya atau memang Baekhyun terlalu lugu, semua yang terlontar dari mulutnya terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan. Jadi si jangkung ini mengecup pipi tembam sang pangeran dengan gemasnya.

"Tidak. Kita hanya akan saling berpelukan sampai kau tidur." yang lebih tua bergerak untuk berbaring di belakang si kecil dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hal yang mereka lakukan sebelum Chanyeol pergi untuk berperang dulu.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap yang lebih tua. Mendongat untuk menatap wajah tampan sang jenderal lalu merapatkan tubuhnya karena rasa hangat. Mereka memang tidak menggunakan selimut tapi rasa hangat dari tubuh Chanyeol sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh kecil si pangeran.

"Kenapa tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Apa?" singkat si jangkung. Baekhyun hanya bermain dengan jarinya yang membuat simbol lingkaran di dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia malu untuk terus-terusan bertanya soal bercinta pada si jangkung raksasanya itu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau bercinta denganku?"

"Kau sedang ingin?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan tidak mau, hanya bukan sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat dan kita baru saja meresmikan hubungan kita." jawabnya tapi si kecil ini tidak puas dengan jawabannya, maka ia kembali berkicau dengan pertanyaan polosnya.

"Apa karena aku terlalu kecil? Atau kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku mencintaimu, Baek?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh itu dari dekapannya. Melihat mata si pangeran yang masih meragukan perasaannya. ia terluka.

"Aku masih berusaha untuk mempercayainya." Jawabnya memalingkan pandangan dari si jangkung tapi tangan bersar itu menangkup wajah itu untuk kembali memandangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, Chanyeol terus menolakku dulu." Jawabnya jujur. Harus dengan apa lagi agar si kecil ini percaya akan perasaannya? Memang sebuah fakta kalau dulu ia terus menyangkal tentang cintanya pada sang pangeran. Tapi kali ini berberda.

"Apa dengan bercinta bisa meyakinkanmu? Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan malam ini." Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkatan Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya melebar tapi kemudian lelaki jangkung itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ganas tanpa ampun.

"Cha… mhhpp…"bibirnya kembali dibungkam. Matanya tertutup rapat karena sentuhan kasar di bibirnya. Ciuman yang berbeda dari si jangkung di awal memberi sensai lain. Hisapan kerasnya terasa sedikit sakit dan membuat bibirnya membengkak.

"Buka mulutmu!" Perintah yang lebih tua, Baekhyun menurutinya. "Julurkan lidahmu!" dan kembali si pangeran kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang segera dihisap dengan rakus oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut ketika kegiatan panas mereka baru saja di mulai. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti bagaimana urutan bercinta yang sebenarnya hanya memasrahkan diri pada si jangkung yang ia anggap berpengalaman. Saat lehernya dihisap dan dijilati, ia hanya memejamkan mata dan memberi akses kepada Chanyeol. Juga saat tangan besar itu menyelinap meraba perut datarnya, Baekhyun hanya melenguh merasakan rabaan itu, begitu mengelitik dan terasa aneh. Ia terus merutuki suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu ketika tonjolan yang berada di dadanya tersentuh jemari dingin Chanyeol, suara itu makin keras terdengar.

"Jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja suaramu merdu, Baek" puji yang lebih tua. Si kecil ini hanya tidak mau suaranya menganggu kegiatan Chanyeol yang nyatanya suaranyalah yang membuat gairah lelaki bertelinga peri itu makin memuncak.

Tidak ada kata ragu lagi di benang Chanyeol saat desahan-desahan itu terdengar. Ia hilang akal dan terus mendaratkan kecupan juga hisapan di kulit halus Baekhyun yang membuatnya menggila.

"Eummhh.." si kecil melenguh ketika tonjolan kembarnya kembali disentuh. Chanyeol sudah membuka piama atas si kecil entah sejak kapan. Menampilkan kulit putih bersih juga tubuh ramping si kecil yang membuat matanya terhipnotis sesaat.

Ia menegakan tubuhnya, perlahan lengannya itu membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan membuatnya menganggangi tubuhnya. Pria jangkung itu merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada salah satu puting kecoklatan milik pangerannya itu. mengecupnya sekali lalu kemudian menjilatnya membuat si pemilik mengeliat kenakan.

Rasanya geli, aneh dan basah juga hangat ketika daging tak bertulang itu membelai perlahan. Sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol mendongak untuk mendapati si kecilnya yang mendongak dengan mata terpejam juga mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sedetik kemudian ia mengigit bibir bawahnya karena permainan jari si jangkung di putingnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengangguk segera. Si jangkung kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyusu seperti bayi besar. Lengan itu awalnya meremas ujung bantal di samping kepalanya, tapi hisapan si jangkung membuat tubuhnya menggeliat hebat dan jemari lentiknya meremas helayan rambut di belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ia berbicara di sela hisapannya. Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan mata terpejam dan kepala menengadah.

"Akuhh…aahh.. tidakhh..tauh…" jawabnya di selangi desahan. Chanyeol menyeringai dan kembali meraub puting lainnya.

Tangannya yang bebas meraba bagian selatan si pangeran yang masih tertutup kain celana. Benda menggembung dan keras itu ia yakini adalah penis si kecil yang sudah basah karena cairan percum. Ia menegakan kembali tubuhnya, membuka dengan tergesa pakaian atas yang membungkus tubuh kekar yang ia bentuh bertahun-tahun itu.

Dulu Baekhyun pernah mengintip para prajurit yang mandi di sungai dekat pemukiman penduduk. Dari sekian banyak pria di sana salah satunya adalah Chanyeol yang berbaur dengan para prajurit. Saat tubuh bagian atasnya tak terbalut apapun, Baekhyun memekik kaget dan itu membuatnya nyaris diketahui para sosok telanjang di sungai. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan biasa saja melihat tubuh kekar itu sekarang. Matanya memandang takjub dengan otot lengan juga perut kotak-kotak si jendral dan tanpa sadar ia bangkit lalu menyentuh otot perut sang jendral.

"Ini lebih mengagumkan dari pada melihatnya dari balik semak." Guman yang lebih kecil dan dahi Chanyeol berkerut karena tak mengerti ucapan pangeran yang masih mengagumi otot perutnya.

"Balik semak?"ulang yang lebih tua. Baekhyun tersadar, cepat-cepat ia berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Seharusnya ia tidak mengumamkan sesuatu yang sudah disembunyikan dengan apik selama ini. kebodohannya membuat semua itu terbongkar dan sekarang ia harus menanggung malu karena itu.

Chanyeol masih menunggu penjelasan dari si kecilnya. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengurung tubuh yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan bantal besar yang menutupi wajah sang pangeran.

Sepertinya ia tau apa maksut dari semak yang dibicarakan. Itu adalah kejadian enam tahun silam di mana ia dan para prajurit beristirahat juga membersikan diri setelah berlatih dan berpatroli di sekitar desa. Karena bukan sesuatu yang sering dilakukan, ia bisa dengan mudah mengingat hal itu. Ia juga sebenarnya meliah Baekhyun keluar dari semak-semak saat itu, tapi ia hanya menganggap itu bayangan semata dan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau pernah mengintip aku dan para prajurit mandi di sungai?" tanya si jangkung. Baekhyun semakin menarik bantal itu dan meremasnya keras. Perbuatan hinanya diketahu si korban dan ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku..tidak sengaja."suara itu teredam bantal.

"Kau apa?" goda yang lain. Anak satu-satunya dari raja itu mengulangi kata-katanya tapi Chanyeol kembali menggoda si kecil dengan bertanya hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak sengaja Chan hhmpp." Dapat! Bibir itu terbungkam dengan sempurna oleh bibir tebal si tersangka. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun dan ketika bantal itu tidak lagi menghalangi wajah si cantik, kesempatan yang lebih tua menyeragnya.

Ciuman menuntut dan sekarang Baekhyun lebih terbiasa juga bisa mengimbanginya walau masih sedikit kaku. Lidahnya terjulur seperti perintah yang lebih tua, menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol ketika si jangkung itu melumat bibir bawahnya. Ciuman yang memabukan.

"Tidak usah malu hanya karena pernah melihat tubuhku." Katanya saat tautan mereka berakhir. Chanyeol menyibak helayan rambut yang menutupi mata indah kekasihnya. Menatap dalam lalu tersenyum sebelum ia mengecup singkat bibir basah dan membengkak itu.

"Aku juga pernah melihatmu berganti pakaian, tapi aku tidak yakin kau mengingatknya atau bahkan mengetahuinya." aku yang lebih tua.

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak tau kan? Hahahaha syukurlah kalau kau tidak menyadarinya." Tawa renyah menggema. Baekhyun masih berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan kejaadian itu. Kenapa kejadian seperti itu tidak pernah ia ketahui? Apa ia terlalu polos untuk tau ia sedang dintip pria jangkung itu? Dan karena kepolosannya Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyerang bibir membengkak Baekhyun dengan ganas dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Semoga tidak ada pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat dan memergoki mereka. Semoga.

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan kacu dengan banyak orang hilir mudik di kediaman seorang raja yang tengah beperang dengan penyakitnya. Kerajaan kecil yang terletak jauh dari kerajaan Neus yang makmur dan sangat berkuasa.

Putri dari kerajaan ini terus menggenggam erat tangan orang nomer satu di kerajaan itu. Ia cemas dan sedih dengan keadaan sang ayah yang terbaring lemah di ranjang kamarnya.

"Ayah, bertahanlah." Isak sang putri. Mata lelah sang raja menatap sedih pada si putri yang menangis di sampingnya.

Tangan lemah itu terangkat untuk mengelus sayang rambut si putri yang kusut dan tanpa mahkota di sana.

"Temukan dia dan bawa ia kembali ke istana ini. Ayah yakin dia masih hidup." Ujarnya dengan susah payah.

"Tapi-"

"Ia ku titipkan pada seorang kenalan di kerajaan besar di barat. Cari adikmu yang ku titipkan di keluarga Park."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maafkan lama update…. gue lagi focus ke satu chapter akhir ff gue. Hehehe,, juga maaf kalo semakin ke sini bahasa gue makin ga menarik.. emang dari awal ga menarik sih yah wkwkwkwkw… so intinya gue minta maaf…. Hehehehe langsung blsin review aja deh yah..**

 **Balesin review**

 **Byunsex : maaf yah klo gue upnya lama.. soalnya gue ngerjain 3 ff di tambah skripsi jadi otakku kebagi2 heheh maaf..**

 **Byunsilb : sekali lagi maaf ya gue upnya lama,, hehehe soalnya gue juga dilemma sama cerita2 kerajaan kaya gini wkwkwk.. belum terbiasa.. semoga terjawab di ff ini ya..**

 **Dinda94 : cy di penjara bukan karen jahat kok.. rajanya aja yang ga suka sama hubungan chanbaek.. bukan chanbaek sipper sih rajanya wkwkwk…**

 **Park yeolna : hem….. hayo kejawab ga tuuh hehehe?**

 **Alexandralexa: SELAMAT JAWABAN ANDA BENAR hahahaha..klo soal upnya cepet gue ga janji ya soalnya gue di pantau abis2an ma my mom,, mau ngetik ini aja gue diem2 wkwkwk..**

 **Arara1314: udah di pertemukan kembali tuh ra jangan sedih lagi tapi yah heheheh..**

 **Nah buat yang udah review,, makasih banget buat kalian yang usah nyempetin ngetik panjang lebar.. aku baca semua reviewan kalian dan nambah semangat gue buat nerusin ini ff,, so jangan lupa review di chapter ini dan terus dukung yah hehehe makasih.. met ketemu di ff berikutnya…**


End file.
